SIGUIENDO EL CAMINO
by Isa-Bella0908
Summary: Conoces a alguien en tu vida y sientes que es todo lo que necesitas, pero luego desaparece y debes seguir adelante.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas!**

**Bueno, no sé si es descarado de mi parte empezar otra historias sin haber terminado las otras... Pero es que esta idea la he tenido en mi cabeza por tanto tiempo que tenía que escribirla.**

**Sin embargo "Siguiéndote sin querer" está a punto de acabarse... Y "Too Close" la continuare en cuanto termina la otra. De la historia con tengo con mi amiga bueno... No sé qué decir... Podría decir que esa historia no es mía, ya que casi todo lo ha hecho Laura... Sin embargo en cuanto pueda reunirme con ella la continuamos.**

**Debo decir que hasta que no termine "too close" no continuare con esta... Es solo el abre bocas haber que les parece**

**Bien... Aquí vamos...**

* * *

**Título: Siguiendo el camino**

**Autor: Isabella9009 o me pueden decir Isa**

**Publico:18 o mas**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a L.J. Smith y a la cadena CW, otros personajes son de mi invención.**

**Hay Damon/Elena, Damon/Rebekah, Katherine/Matt, Alaric/Jenna y en ocasiones Elena/Kol.**

**Resumen: Conoces a alguien en tu vida y sientes que es todo lo que necesitas, pero luego desaparece y debes seguir adelante.**

**Nota: En esta ocasión no haré introducción ni prefacio... Todo será una sorpresa**

**Bueno, ahora sí! Que emoción!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**"Perdiendo lo que más amas y empezando de cero"**

La lluvia incesante caía sin darle tregua a Damon y a su familia. Vestido de negro miraba hacia la nada mientras escuchaba al sacerdote hablar sobre lo fácil que se puede perder la vida. Sostenía una enorme sombrilla tratando de cubrirse de la lluvia mientras con la otra mano aferraba con fuerza a la pequeña Katherine. La niña iba con un vestido blanco, miraba a todos los asistentes sin entender porque lloraban mientras se preguntaba dónde estaban sus padres. Subió la mirada y vio a su hermano, ido en su propio mundo pensando en quien sabe qué cosa.

-Damon… Es mejor que lleves a Kath al auto, no es bueno que este aquí con este clima-Susurro Rose, la tía del chico. El tan solo asintió y entregándole la sobrilla a su tía se agacho para tomar en brazos a su pequeña hermana. Rose los acompaño hasta el auto mientras sostenía la sombrilla-Deberías quedarte con ella-Dijo la mujer cuando sus dos sobrinos estuvieron en el auto. Damon asintió mientras le quitaba los zapatos mojados a Katherine.

-Y papá y mamá?-Pregunto la niña.

-Ellos… Se han tenido que ir-Respondió Damon mientras se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

-Volverán pronto?-Pegunto la niña inocente.

-No lo creo…

-Volverán algún día?-Pregunto de nuevo. Damon fue incapaz de responder mientras miraba al frente esperando que su hermana no preguntara más. Pero aquella niña, de tan solo 4 años no pararía con sus preguntas-Tú vas a abandonarme?

Damon se giró a verla mientras fruncía el ceño-Nunca Katherine, nunca te dejare sola-Respondió Damon muy seguro.

…

-Bueno, no es tan grande como tu habitación en San Diego… Sin embargo creo que será suficiente-Dijo Rose mientras se hacía a un lado para que su sobrino entrara. Damon camino por la habitación mientras miraba alrededor. Llevaba una maleta en el hombro y una caja y en sus manos-Te gusta?

-Si… Supongo que si-Respondió el joven acercándose a la ventana para ver el terrible tráfico.

-Al principio será duro acostumbrarse a New York… Sin embargo creo que será bueno para ustedes este cambio… Hasta que solucionemos lo de la custodia-Dijo Rose observando a su sobrio. Hace tan solo un mes que los padres del chico habían muerto, Damon se había convertido en un observador poco conversador. Oía todo lo que su familia planeaba hacer con él y su hermana pero no comentaba absolutamente nada… Sus opciones de familia eran, su tía Rose, su tío Stefan o sus abuelos.

-No podría quedarme en casa y vivir con Kath-Dijo Damon girándose para ver a su tía.

-No lo creo, tienes solo 14 años y Kath 4… No pueden vivir solos-Respondió Rose.

-Y porque no se van a vivir ustedes a nuestra casa en vez de cambiar cada mes de ciudad-Respondió Damon dejando la caja en el suelo.

-Damon… Solo queremos lo mejor para ustedes, no podemos tomar una decisión así como así… Esto no estaba…

-No estaba planeado… Eso lo sé, lo he oído cada noche mientras ustedes discuten-Respondió Damon. Rose bajo la vista mientras que su sobrino la miraba.

-Damon! Mira ese enorme edificio!-Grito Katherine apareciendo de repente.

-Donde?-Pregunto Damon arrodillándose para quedar a la misma altura que su hermana.

-Por allá! Esta por allá!-Respondió Katherine tomando de la mano a Damon para llevarlo a la sala.

…

-No podemos llegar tarde, chicos vamos!-Grito Rose desde la cocina mientras buscaba las llaves de su auto.

Katherine apareció con su pequeña maleta rosa en la espalda y detrás de ella apareció Damon-Que buscas?-Pregunto Damon al ver a su tía revolver todo.

-Mis llaves… En donde las he dejado?

Damon miro hacia la puerta y luego levanto su mano para señalar con el dedo la pequeña caja donde se dejaban las llaves al lado de la puerta. Rose camino hacia ella y encontró rápidamente las llaves del auto.

-Pero que cabeza la mía… Anda vamos, que estamos tarde-Dijo la mujer mientras abría la puerta.

Por el camino Katherine miraba por la ventana mientras Damon jugaba con el dial de la radio. Rose lo miraba de reojo tratando de encontrar el mejor momento para decirle la nueva noticia.

-Hemos estado hablando tu tío y tus abuelos…-Comenzó la mujer haciendo que Damon levantara la vista hacia ella-Creemos que lo mejor es que se queden conmigo… Hemos pasado un año juntos y nos ha ido bien así que… No sé si estén de acuerdo-Termino Rose mirando por un momento a Damon.

-Bien-Respondió Damon para luego volver su atención al dial de la radio.

…

-Anda Kath, ve a cambiarte, no quiero que mi tía Rose llegue y tu sigas así-Dijo Damon desde el computador mientras terminaba un trabajo.

-Ahora voy… Es que estoy ocupada-Respondió Kath desde su habitación.

-Eso me dijiste hace 15 minutos… Cámbiate… Ahora-Respondió Damon.

-Pero es que estoy ocupada!-Grito Kath un poco enfadada.

Damon puso los ojos en blanco y empujo su silla hacia atrás para levantarse. Camino a la habitación de su hermana y la encontró arrodillada en el suelo.

-Que haces?-Pregunto Damon recostándose en el marco de la puerta.

-No mires!-Dijo Kath lanzándose al suelo para que Damon no pudiera ver nada.

-Vale, no miro… Puedes decirme que tanto haces?-Pregunto Damon mientras se tapaba con una mano los ojos.

-Es que… Es que hoy en la escuela teníamos que escribir sobre nuestra persona favorita y… No termine mi trabajo así que la maestra me dejo terminarla en casa-Explico la pequeña.

-Y… Por qué no puedo verla?-Pregunto Damon.

-Por qué… Porque no quiero que veas quien es mi persona favorita-Respondió Kath muy bajo.

-Por qué no? No confías en mí?

-Claro que lo hago, es que me da… Vergüenza-Respondió la niña girándose a ver a su hermano.

Damon se quitó la mano de la cara para ver a su hermana, ella lo miraba un poco apenada mientras sonreía un poco.

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte… No voy a burlarme, jamás lo haría-Dijo Damon sonriéndole.

La pequeña asintió y luego tomo su trabajo, lo abrazo juntándolo a su pecho y luego se levantó del suelo para acercarse a su hermano. Damon miraba a Kath en silencio y cuando la niña estuvo cerca él se acuclillo frente a ella. Katherine suspiro y luego le dio la vuelta a su trabajo para dejarle ver a Damon.

"Mi persona favorita en el mundo es mi hermano Damon" leyó Damon como encabezado y debajo de eso había un dibujo muy parecido a él, con el cabello negro y desordenado y unos enormes ojos azules.

…

Era el cumpleaños de Damon, aquel día el chico cumplía 17 años… Se levantó temprano y su tía lo sorprendió con un mini pastel de cumpleaños.

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!-Grito Rose mientras Katherine sostenía un globo en sus manos.

-No tenías que hacer esto-Respondió Damon un poco avergonzado recibiendo el globo que su hermana le entregaba.

-Claro que tenía que, el cumpleaños es algo muy importante Damon! Tengo que decírtelo cada año?-Respondió Rose-Anda, pide un deseo y sopla las velas.

Damon sonrió y pidiendo que este día tuviera algo bueno soplo las velas. Katherine aplaudió mientras sonreía.

-Ahora pastel!-Grito Katherine muy alegre.

Rose llevo el pastel a la mesa y corto tres rebanadas, Katherine recibió su porción con gran alegría mientras Damon la observaba, le encantaba a ver a su hermana sonreír.  
Hora y media después Damon estaba sentado frente a su mesa en la escuela, nadie sabía sobre su cumpleaños así que nadie se acercó a felicitarlo. Por lo general el chico se la pasaba con Alaric… O como él le decía… Ric, ya que no lograba simpatizar con nadie más.

-Eh cumpleañero, que tal el día-Dijo Ric sentándose al lado de su amigo.

-Lo habitual-Respondió Damon con una sonrisa.

-Buen día chicos, el día de hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante, sean amables… Llegar a medio año no es fácil-Dijo el profesor de biología-Elena entra.

Damon y Ric miraron hacia la puerta con curiosidad, segundos después una joven de cabello castaño atravesaba la puerta un poco insegura.

-Bienvenida Elena-Dijo el profesor con una sonrisa-Siéntate allá.

Elena asintió y camino por el pasillo hasta la única silla vacía, en la parte más alejada del profesor. Damon la siguió con la mirada mientras ella se sentaba a su lado. Ric sonrió y se levantó de su silla mientras el profesor revisaba algo en su computadora.

-Hey! Mucho gusto… Soy Alaric pero puedes llamarme Ric-Dijo el con una sonrisa mientras extendía su mano.

-Elena-Respondió ella mientras tomaba la mano del chico.

-Y él es Damon-Dijo Ric haciéndose a un lado para que la chica pudiera ver a su amigo.

Los ojos de Damon se clavaron en los de la joven y con una simple sonrisa se presentó con la chica. Ella le sonrió de vuelta y el profesor se levantó de la silla para empezar la clase.

…

-Vamos Elena, entra ya!-Grito una chica rubia desde la piscina. Elena metió la punta de su pie para ver qué tan fría estaba el agua.

-Creo que por hoy paso-Respondió Elena mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Si te metes al agua de un solo golpe no la sientes tan fría-Dijo Damon a su espalda. Ella se dio la vuelta y se ruborizo en seguida.

-Siempre me dices eso-Respondió Elena.

-Y nunca me haces caso-Respondió Damon con una sonrisa mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho desnudo.

-Por qué… Está muy fría-Respondió ella tratando de no ver el cuerpo de Damon.

Damon le tendió su mano mientras sonreía-Anda, saltemos los dos.

Elena lo dudo un momento pero aquellos ojos azules que no dejaban de verla la convencieron. Tomo la mano del chico y luego el camino hacia el borde la piscina.

-1…-Dijo Damon.

-2…-Respondió Elena.

-3…-Gritaron al tiempo para luego saltar a la piscina con las manos aun unidas.

…

-Eh! Pon atención!-Grito Ric mientras le lanzaba a Damon el balón de futbol americano. El chico no alcanzo a reaccionar ya que estaba pendiente de aquella chica de cabello castaño que corría alrededor de la cancha-Que tanto miras?-Pregunto Ric acercándose mientras tomaba el balón-Ahhh…. Ahora entiendo, Gilbert te trae loco eh?

-De que hablas?-Respondió Damon desviando la mirada un segundo.

-No te hagas, si ni siquiera intentas disimularlo-Respondió Ric haciendo que Damon sonreía.

Un chico se acercó a Elena mientras Damon y Ric hablaban corriendo de espaldas para poder verla.

-Elena Gilbert… Sabes lo sexy que te ves corriendo?-Dijo Kol.

-Oh bueno, gracias…-Respondió Elena sonrojándose. La chica se detuvo y Kol hizo lo mismo acercándose a ella para tomarla de la mano.

-Quisiera preguntarte si… Quieres salir conmigo-Dijo Kol.

Damon frunció el ceño y en un acto impulsivo tomo el balón de las manos de Ric para lanzárselo a Kol.

La puntería de Damon era excelente por lo que el balón impacto en la cabeza de Kol. El chico se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras Elena abría los ojos sin saber qué hacer. Los dos se giraron en la dirección de donde provenía el balón y pudieron ver a Damon que los miraba fijamente.

-Estas muerto Salvatore!-Grito Kol soltando la mano de Elena.

…

Damon llego a la escuela con unas gafas oscuras, ocupo su silla rápidamente mientras Elena lo miraba desde la otra esquina.  
A los pocos minutos entro Kol con gafas oscuras tal como lo hacía Damon. La chica quiso acercarse a Damon pero Ric apareció sentarse al lado de Damon.

-Como amaneció ese ojo?-Pregunto Ric.

-Morado…-Respondió Damon de mala gana.

-Que te ha dicho tu tía?

-Está furiosa… "A eso no te envió a la escuela, como te vas a pelear, bla bla bla"-Dijo Damon imitando la voz de su tía.

-Al menos ese de allá no se ha ido limpio-Respondió Ric sonriendo-Por cierto, Gilbert no te ha quitado el ojo de encima.

Damon levanto la vista un momento para mirar a Elena, ella no dejo de verlo a pesar de que se sentía un poco apenada.

-Buen día chicos, grupos de 3 personas-Dijo el profesor.

Ric actuó rápidamente y le hizo una seña a Elena, ella sonrió y se acercó a ellos mientras tomaba sus libros.

-Van a ir a la biblioteca pero por favor es a trabajar, no quiero que pierdan el tiempo-Anuncio el profesor mientras le entregaba a cada grupo la hoja de trabajo.  
Los chicos se levantaron para irse a la biblioteca en cuanto el profesor les indico.

-Hola…-Saludo Elena a Damon.

-Hola-Respondió Damon sonriéndole mientras Ric iba detrás de ellos.

Caminaron hacia la biblioteca en silencio y cuando iban a entrar la encarada les hizo quitar las gafas a Damon y Kol.

-Oh Dios, estas bien?-Pregunto Elena cuando se quedó sola con Damon. El ojo izquierdo de Damon estaba tan morado que parecía que jamás iba a sanar.

-Sí, solo ha sido un golpecito-Respondió Damon quitándole importancia.

Elena frunció los labios y luego levanto su mano para tocar el ojo de Damon. El contuvo la respiración mientras ella le tocaba suavemente.

-Bueno ya encontré la mitad-Dijo Ric mientras revisaba un libro. Elena bajo rápidamente su mano y se alejó un poco de Damon mientras el volvía a respirar.

…

-Eh… Quería saber si quisieras ir a ver alguna película conmigo… Ya sabes-Dijo Damon mientras caminaba por el campo de la escuela acompañado de Elena.

-Eso sería genial-Respondió la chica un poco apenada.

-Bien, el viernes?

-El viernes-Respondió Elena con una sonrisa.

-Damon! Damon!-Gritaba Kath mientras corría tras ellos-Mi tía ha llegado por nosotros.

-Voy en un momento-Respondió Damon.

-Mi tía dice que debes ir ahora-Respondió Katherine cruzándose de brazos.

-En un segundo, podrías esperarme en el auto?-Respondió Damon deseando que su hermana se fuera.

-Tú quién eres?-Pregunto la pequeña mirando a Elena.

-Soy Elena-Respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

-Yo soy Kath, la hermana de Damon-Respondió la niña sonriendo-A mi hermano le gusta tus bubbies.

-Katherine!-Grito Damon mientras ponía los ojos como platos-Vete al auto.

Elena trato de no reír mientras la niña lo miraba confundida.

-Nos vemos luego Elena?-Dijo la niña.

-Claro que si-Respondió la chica.

-Lo lamento-Dijo Damon en cuanto su hermana se fue-No sé de donde ha sacado eso.

-No pasa nada, entonces… El viernes?

-Claro que sí. El viernes, paso por ti vale?

-Ok.

…

Damon llego el lunes a la escuela con una enorme sonrisa, habían pasado tres días y aun no superaba su salida con Elena.

-Hey… Que tal te ha ido?-Pregunto Ric en cuanto lo vio entrar.

-Genial…-Respondió Damon. Recordó como había pasado a la casa de la chica, caminaron al cinema mientras conversaban de sus vidas y de lo que querían hacer. Llegaron al cinema y compraron palomitas. Damon dejo que Elena escogiera la película y para su sorpresa ella escogió una de zombies. La chica parecía entretenida con la película mientras Damon la miraba de reojo, observaba como el cabello de la chica caía sobre sus hombres tapando ligeramente sus pechos… Eso le hizo recordar que tenía que omitir sus comentarios sobre Elena con Katherine cerca.

Luego de eso caminaron de regreso a la casa de Elena. Damon había planeado besarla cuando llegaran a la casa de ella pero cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta se acobardo totalmente.

"Buenas noche" dijo Damon para luego darse la vuelta. Elena lo tomo de la mano y se acercó a él para unir por unos breves instantes sus labios con los del chico. "Buenas noches" dijo Elena cuando se separaron y luego camino hacia su puerta para entrar a la casa.

-Pero que ha pasado?-Insistió Ric.

-Nada… Fuimos al cine, luego volvimos a su casa y me arrepentí de besar… Me dio miedo… Sin embargo ella me tomo de la mano y me beso-Respondió Damon sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Ay…. Así que ella te beso, vaya… Menos mal lo hizo-Dijo Ric mientras le daba un empujón a su amigo.

-Buen día chicos-Dijo el profesor.

Ric se acomodó en su silla y Damon espero que en cualquier momento llegara Elena para sentarse a su lado.

…

-Aun no sabes algo de ella?-pregunto Ric acercándose a Damon.

-No, aun no-Respondió Damon bajando la mirada mientras sostenía el balón de voleibol en sus manos.

-Le has escrito?

-Sí, pero no contesta.

-Tal vez algún día vuelva-Respondió Ric tocando el hombro de su amigo.

-O tal vez nunca lo haga.

-Bueno… Tienes que subir el ánimo, en una semana nos graduaremos y luego tú y yo nos iremos a la universidad. Seguro que hay conoces a alguien más.

-Seguro que si-Respondió Damon con una falsa sonrisa.

…

-Oh Dios, no puedo creer que te vas a la universidad…-Dijo Rose mientras abrazaba a Damon.

-Tranquila tía, solo serán unos años…. Además vendré en vacaciones-Respondió Damon soltándose de su tía.

-Sí, lo se… Es que es tan triste-Respondió Rose sorbiéndose los mocos-Por cierto… Ya hablaste con Kath?

Damon torció la boca ante esa pregunta, desde el día que Kath se enteró que Damon se iba la universidad le había dejado de hablar. El chico había tratado de acercarse a ella pero ella siempre lo evitada.

-No, no lo he hecho…-Respondió Damon-Pero voy a hacerlo.

Rose asintió y Damon salió de su habitación, camino por el pasillo y dio dos golpes a la puerta. Como no obtuvo respuesta como ya era de costumbre entro sin preguntar.

-Hey… Vas a seguir ignorándome?-Pregunto Damon.

Kath estaba en su cama cambiando de canal sin prestar atención-Vas a seguir con tu idea de irte?

-Kath… Debo hacerlo, tú también lo harás cuando termines la escuela-Respondió Damon sentándose en la cama de su hermana.

-Dijiste que nunca me dejarías-Respondió Katherine mirándolo fijamente.

-No voy a dejarte, vendré en vacaciones… Además no será para siempre… Solo serán 5 años-Respondió Damon.

-5 años es demasiado! Cuando vuelvas tendré 13 años! Te habrás perdido gran parte de mi vida-Protesto Katherine.

-No voy a desaparecerme por 5 años, ya te dije que vendré en vacaciones… Además, puedes irme a visitar siempre que quieras-Respondió Damon acariciando la mejilla de la niña.

La pequeña frunció el ceño y luego bajo la mirada dejando escapar algunas lágrimas, Damon acerco a la niña a su pecho y ella empezó a llorar con más fuerza mientras Damon la abrazaba.

…

Damon caminaba por el campus de la universidad mientras llevaba algunos libros en la mano, acababa de salir de clase por lo que se reuniría con Ric para tomar un café.

Cuando llego a la cafetería vio a Ric acompañado de una rubia, pensó dos veces en acercarse pero Ric lo pudo ver así que no tuvo otra opción sino ir hacia ellos.

-Damon! Ven, te presento a una amiga-Dijo Ric en cuanto Damon estuvo cerca-Ella es mi amiga Rebekah, va conmigo en la facultad… Él es Damon, somos amigos desde que estamos en la escuela-Los presento Ric sonriendo.

-Encantada-Respondió Rebekah tomando la mano que Damon le ofrecía-Tu también vas a la facultad de medicina?-Pregunto la chica al verlo con un uniforme.

-Oh no, estudio veterinaria… Por eso el uniforme-Explico Damon con una sonrisa.

-Genial, me encantan los animales-Respondió la chica mordiéndose el labio inferior.

…

-Vas a ir a la fiesta?-Pregunto Ric.

-Sí, llegare un poco después… He quedado con Rebekah- Respondió Damon mientras se ponía una camiseta.

-Vaya… Rebekah… Así que te has olvidado de Elena.

Damon bajo la mirada y sonrió levemente-No, no la he olvidado… Sin embargo no creo que la vuelva a ver-Respondió Damon tocándose el pelo.

-Al menos sabes que está bien-Dijo Ric acercándose a su amigo.

-Si… Está bien y eso me consuela…-Damon se giró a ver a su amigo quien lo observaba de brazos cruzados.

-Bien pues… Es mejor pasar página y… Creo que ya en contraste con quien pasarla…-Ric empujo a su amigo y Damon rio por el comentario.

…

-Damon!-Grito Katherine al verlo entrar al apartamento de su tía. Rápidamente habían pasado 5 años y la pequeña Katherine era una hermosa señorita-No puedo creer que por fin estés de regreso!

-Te dije que el tiempo pasaría muy rápido-Contesto Damon abrazando a su hermana.

-Si ya, eso lo se…-Respondió Kath soltándose de su hermano, cuando Damon se hizo a un lado Kath pudo ver a una rubia detrás de él.

-Kath… Te presento a Rebekah… Mi novia-Dijo Damon tomando la mano de la rubia.

-Tu… Qué?-Alucino Katherine sin entender. Miro a la chica con el ceño fruncido mostrando claramente que la idea no le agradaba.

-Mucho gusto Kath, tu hermano me ha hablado mucho de ti-Dijo Rebekah sonriendo.

-Katherine, mi nombre es Katherine…-Corrigió Kath cruzándose de brazos.

-Ven Bekah, te muestro el resto de apartamento-Dijo Damon llevándose a la chica mientras Katherine los seguía con la mirada.

…

-Voy a extrañarlos tanto…-Dijo Rose cerrando una caja.

-Nosotros también, por eso no me mudare tan lejos… Quiero que estés cerca de Kath- Respondió Damon acercándose a su tía-Gracias tía, si no hubieses estado para nosotros no sé qué habría pasado.

-Oh cariño, que ustedes vivieran conmigo fue la cosa más hermosa que me ha pasado-Respondió Rose abrazando a su sobrino-Estas muy grande! Recuerdas cuando tenías 14 y me llegabas al hombro?

-Claro que lo recuerdo… Abusabas de tu estatura-Comento Damon mientras reía.

-Ya tengo todo listo-Dijo Katherine entrando a la habitación.

-Bien… Prométeme que te portaras bien y no le darás problemas a tu hermano-Rose se acercó a su sobrina y acaricio la mejilla de la niña.

-Tratare…-Contesto Kath sonriendo.

…

Damon recorría su apartamento esperando que su hermana llegara. Estaba desesperado y había llamado a todos los amigos que la chica tenia sin obtener la respuesta que el necesitaba.  
Minutos después escucho la puerta y camino rápidamente hacia ella.

-Dónde estabas?-Pregunto Damon muy enojado al ver a su hermana.

-Por ahí…-Contesto ella sin darle importancia.

-Como que por ahí? Sabes lo preocupado que he estado? Se supone que llegas a las 4 y son las 10!-Dijo Damon manoteando.

-Pues lo lamento, pero no me quería encontrar a tu noviecita… Porque no vas tu a su casa en lugar de que ella este aquí metida?

-Katherine!

-Qué? Lo lamento pero no puedo fingir que la chica me gusta…-Respondió Katherine-Y no quiero que venga acá!-Esta vez la chica grito mientras se iba a su habitación lanzando la puerta con fuerza.

Damon se quedó en la sala contando hasta 10 para no decirle nada a su hermana de lo que pudiera arrepentirse… No entendía porque no le gustaba Rebekah… Además que tuviera 16 años no lo ayudaba en nada, cada día estaba más rebelde y se molestaba por todo lo que él decía… A veces creía que la chica se molestaba solo por tener que compartir el oxígeno con él. Suspiro pesadamente y luego le envió un mensaje a su tía diciéndole que su hermana ya había llegado.

"Me alegro que ya esté en casa"-Respondió Rose al instante.

"Si bueno, ojala estuviera de humor para hablar conmigo"-Le respondió Damon dejándose caer en el sillón.

…

-Hey! Quieres ir a tomar un trago? Yo invito!-Dijo Ric mientras esperaba a Damon en la veterinaria.

-Si claro… Por qué no? Es mejor que llegar a discutir con Kath- Respondió Damon llevándose el dedo índice y pulgar al puente de la nariz.

-Las cosas no mejoran?

-No… Ya no sé qué hacer… Además su música a todo volumen me está volviendo loco!

-Hey y porque no la metes ha algo extracurricular?-Sugirió Ric.

-Cómo qué?

-Pues… Hace unos días conocí a una hermosa chica, se llama Jenna… Fue a urgencias porque se lastimo el pie así que mientras la atendía le pregunte a que se dedicaba-Respondió Ric.

-Y…?-Pregunto Damon impaciente.

-Y… Tiene una escuela de ballet, bueno su hermana y ella tienen una escuela.

-Ballet? Crees que a Katherine le llame la atención?-Pregunto Damon dudoso.

-Claro que sí, llévala unos días y si no le gusta buscan otra cosa-Respondió Ric muy seguro.

-Vale, Dame el numero-Contesto Damon tomando su teléfono.

* * *

**Ok... Que opinan?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola...  
Hoy dormí toda la tarde ya que en mi ciudad llovió todo el día... Pero cuando desperté tenia una idea clara... Escribir.  
Por lo que... Tengo un nuevo capitulo... Se que dije que no escribiría este hasta terminar too close pero... Estoy medio bloqueada con ese.  
Espero les guste el capitulo y gracias por leer!**

* * *

******Capitulo 2  
"El ballet... Demasiado refinado para Kath?"**

Damon llego a su apartamento un poco después de las 3 de la mañana. Se había ido a beber con Ric pero el recuerdo de que su hermana estaba sola lo hizo levantarse de la silla y correr hacia su casa.  
Entro con cuidado y cerró la puerta muy despacio para que Katherine no lo oyera; se quitó los zapatos y camino de puntitas hasta la habitación de su hermana. Ella estaba profundamente dormida con la mitad del cuerpo descubierto. Tenía la boca ligeramente abierta cosa que hizo sonreír a Damon.

Camino hacia su habitación y se quitó su chaqueta para luego dejarse caer en la cama sin meterse bajo las cobijas.

…

A la mañana siguiente se levantó cuando empezó a oír el ruido de los autos, busco rápidamente su reloj y agradeció al cielo que aun fuera temprano.  
Fue a bañarse rápidamente y luego fue a la habitación de su hermana.

-Kath… Arriba, es hora de despertar-Dijo Damon tocando suavemente el hombro de la chica.

Ella abrió los ojos y luego se restregó uno de ellos con la mano mientras bostezaba-Estaré lista en un segundo-Respondió levantándose perezosamente.  
Mientras Kath se bañaba Damon preparo el desayuno, luego recordó que había hablado con aquella mujer llamada Jenna y le había dicho que le enviara los datos de su hermana por correo.  
Prendió el computador y abrió rápidamente el correo, busco el papel donde había escrito el correo de Jenna y luego le envió la información de su hermana.  
Iba a cerrar el correo cuando vio aquel mensaje que no había borrado aun…

"_Hola Damon  
Siento haberme ido así… Y también lamento haberte contestado tan tarde.  
Tuve que irme por cosas personas, por una oportunidad única… Debo decirte que no creo que vuelva algún día, todo va bien donde estoy… Realmente estoy bien.  
Una vez más lo lamento y espero que seas feliz.  
Con cariño… Elena"_

-Que haces?-Pregunto Katherine apareciendo de repente.

Damon cerró la ventana de correo y luego apago la computadora-Nada… Bueno, la verdad si… Tengo que contarte algo.

-Oh Dios, no me digas que vas a casarte con Rebekah- Respondió la chica llevándose una mano a la cintura.

-No… Qué? De donde sacas eso?-Pregunto Damon confundido mientras Kath llevaba los hombros hacia arriba-La verdad es que no se… He estado pensando que podrías inscribirte al ballet. Sé que mamá quería que fueras una bailarina así que…. No sé, tengo una cita hoy en una escuela.

-Ballet?-Pregunto Kath levantando una ceja.

-Si… Ric lo sugirió… No es que ya estés comprometida… Hoy solo nos mostraras las instalaciones y el programa… Pero tu elijes-Termino de decir Damon levantando ligeramente una ceja.

Katherine lo miro un segundo en silencio mientras Damon temía que ella se negara-Esta bien, vas a buscarme?

-Claro, por supuesto-Respondió Damon con una sonrisa.

-Pero solo tú y yo eh? No quiero ver a Rebekah rondando por ahí-Dijo Katherine señalándolo con un dedo.

Damon le hizo una seña militar y Kath puso los ojos en blanco para luego darse la vuelta.

…

A las tres de la tarde Damon se cambiaba de ropa para ir a buscar a su hermana, la cita con Jenna era a las 4 por lo que tenía bastante tiempo.

-Te llamo… No sé a qué horas me desocupe-Dijo Damon a la recepcionista de la veterinaria.

Se subió a su auto y rápidamente llego a la escuela de su hermana. Se iba a bajar del auto cuando vio a su hermana acompañada de un chico rubio. Ella parecía nerviosa al igual que él mientras conversaban.  
Cuando Kath llevo la mirada hacia el frente y vio a su hermano se sonrojo tanto que parecía que brillaba.  
Se despidió rápidamente de aquel chico y luego salió corriendo hacia el auto de su hermano.

-Eh… Quien es ese chico?-Pregunto Damon cuando su hermana estuvo en el auto.

-No es… Nadie-Respondió Kath fijando su vista a la ventana.

Damon no quiso preguntar más así que arranco el auto para ir a la academia.

Poco después Damon estaciono el auto frente a un edificio con un letrero que tenía la silueta de una bailarina. Camino junto a su hermana a la entrada y cuando llego a la recepción vio a su amigo.

-Hola… Que… Haces aquí?-Pregunto Damon al ver a Ric.

-Bueno, vine a darle ánimos a Kath- Respondió Ric sonriendo.

-Es por la chica verdad?-Pregunto Damon cruzándose de brazos.

-Si… Bueno, también… Entremos si?

Katherine sonrió y se acercó a Ric- Así que por eso recomendaste el ballet, por una chica… Vaya, vaya… Si decido entrar me traes todos los días?

-Déjalo Kath-Dijo Damon mientras Ric se cruzaba de brazos.

-Ni creas que me voy a prestar para tus conquistas-Siguió Kath ignorando a su hermano

-Kath, basta-Respondió Damon.

-Qué? No estoy diciendo nada malo… Además no he olvidado el día que Ric se hizo pasar por mi hermano en la playa solo para atraer a una chica… Y que gane yo? Nada!-Respondió Kath.

-Lo lamento, ya te compre un helado y dijiste que con eso lo olvidarías-Respondió Ric sonriendo.

-Tenía 10 años, no era que deseara mucho por esa época.

-Hola, tenemos una cito con Jenna Sommers-Dijo Damon a la secretaria ignorando a su hermana y a Ric.

-Nombre?-Pregunto la mujer revisando una lista.

-Eh… Damon Salvatore, pero también puede estar como Katherine Salvatore.

-Oh si, aquí esta… Sigan a la sala y en un según Jenna los atenderá.

…

_Unas horas atrás…_

_Jenna caminaba en el aeropuerto buscando a su sobrina. Miranda le había pedido el favor que pasara por su hija ya que tenía clases todo el día.  
La sala de bienvenidos se fue vaciando rápidamente y de pronto vi a su sobrina, tenía unas gafas oscuras y el cabello medio recogido._

_-Elena!-Grito Jenna._

_La chica sonrió y luego camino empujando su maleta para ir hacia su tía-Oh Dios, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado-Dijo Elena mientras abrazaba a Jenna._

_-Y yo a ti, no sabes lo feliz que estuve cuando tu madre me dijo que volvías-Respondió Jenna tomando la maleta de su sobrina._

_-Bueno ahora que mi madre se retira supongo que debo hacerme cargo del negocio no?_

_-Si… Además vas a trabajar con tu tía favorita… Que más puedes pedir?-Elena sonrió mientras Jenna le daba un empujón-Por cierto, nos enteramos de tu gran premio… Felicidades! No solo bailas con el grupo de Paris sino que además te premian._

_-Oh bueno, llevo bailando por cuánto? 9 años? Tenía que lograr algo-Respondió Elena sonriendo._

_-Bueno como sea, eres una maravillosa bailarina y no hay nada que nos haga más feliz que estés de vuelta-Dijo Jenna abriendo la puerta de su auto._

-Y este es todo el lugar-Dijo Jenna mientras entraban a su oficina.

-Lo recordaba más pequeño…-Respondió Elena.

-Si bueno, desde que te fuiste hicimos muchas reformaciones, ya sabes… El lugar se hizo más conocido con el paso de los años-Respondió Jenna revisando algunos papeles que tenía sobre la mesa.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que las chicas se giraran hacia la puerta-Perdón Jenna, tu cita de las 4 ha llegado-Dijo una mujer.

-Oh, es cierto… Elena puedes dar la clase que tengo mientras yo atiendo esto por favor?-Dijo Jenna suplicando.

-Claro que si, a eso he venido… Solo voy a cambiarme y estaré lista-Comento Elena.

…

Damon estaba sentado esperando a Jenna junto con Ric y Katherine que no dejaban de molestarse. Ellos se comportaban como dos niños y para Ric era imposible quedarse callado cuando Kath empezaba a molestarlo.

-Hola, soy Jenna Sommers-Dijo una mujer sonriendo.

-Hola, soy Damon… Encantado-Respondió el joven levantándose rápidamente de su silla para ofrecerle su mano a la chica-Y ella es Katherine, mi hermana.

-Hola-Respondió Kath sonriendo.

-Hola Katherine, que bueno que te intereses en el programa de ballet-Respondió Jenna.

-Oh bueno, nunca me habría enterado de esta escuela si no fuera por Ric- Respondió Kath haciéndose a un lado para que Jenna pudiera ver a Ric.

-Dr. Saltzman, que bueno volver a verlo-Respondió Jenna

-Señorita Sommers, también me alegro de verla-Respondió el joven sonrojándose ligeramente mientras Kath lo miraba fijamente

-Bueno… Creo que debemos comenzar así que… Vamos-La chica hizo una seña con la mano para que la siguieran y Ric despeino el cabello de Kath mientras Damon ponía los ojos en blanco.

Jenna les mostro los corredores y salones con calma mientras les explicaba cómo era el programa. Pronto llegaron al salón donde estaban los estudiantes más avanzados.

-Somos muy dedicados con nuestros estudiantes por lo que esperamos que ellos lo sean con el programa. Este grupo es el más antiguo que tenemos, han participado en varios musicales así que son nuestro mayor orgullo-Explico Jenna mientras miraba al grupo al otro lado de la enorme puerta de vidrio. Damon se asomó y pudo ver a una chica alta, con un traje negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. Tenía el cabello sujetado en una coleta alta; daba pequeños saltos de forma delicada mientras estiraba sus brazos lo más que podía.  
Estaba encantado viendo a esa mujer de espaldas cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar. Un poco nervioso lo busco en su chaqueta y vio que era Rebekah.

-Lo lamento, tengo que atender-Se disculpó Damon saliendo del lugar.

Katherine frunció el ceño, sabio quien estaba llamando, conocía ese tono y lo odiaba profundamente. Ric noto la molestia de la chica por lo que puso su mano en el hombro de ella para calmarla.

-Y que dices?-Pregunto Ric.

-Pues… Me gusta aunque no tengo ni idea del ballet y parece que todos aquí entran desde muy pequeños-Respondió Kath un poco temerosa de quedar en ridículo.

-Bueno no tienes que preocuparte por eso… Como te dije, nosotros nos dedicamos en ustedes 100% si tú lo haces con nosotros. Esto es de mucha disciplina-Respondió Jenna-Aunque tranquila, siempre vas a ser guiada y acompañada, es mas hoy se unió una increíble bailarina… Asombrosa en todo sentido. Si quieres ella puede darte clases aparte mientras le tomas el ritmo.

-En serio?-Pregunto Kath ilusionada.

-Por supuesto que sí.

Oh bueno… Cuando puedo empezar?-Respondió Kath sonriendo enormemente.

…

-…No te lo dije porque ya conoces a Kath- Decía Damon mientras estaba recostado en su auto.

-_"Pero debiste decírmelo, lo único que quiero es acercarme a ella_"-Respondió Rebekah molesta.

-Lo se vale, pero… Ella es complicada. Mira que te parece si vamos esta noche a cenar?-Propuso Damon girándose para apoyar los bazos en el techo del auto.

-"_Bien, pasas por mí?_"-Pregunto la chica con tono animado.

-Claro, hablamos más tarde… Te quiero.

-"_Y yo a ti_"-Respondió la chica y luego corto la llamada.

Damon sonrió y luego guardo su teléfono. Se giró para volver a la academia pero Kath lo estaba viendo con los brazos cruzados.

-Necesitan tu firma-Dijo Katherine.

-Oh… Aceptaste?-Pregunto Damon.

-Sí, lo sabrías si no estuvieras hablando con tu noviecita-Respondió Kath frunciendo el ceño.

-Kath…

-Déjalo, solo entra si?

Kath se dio la vuelta y volvió a la academia, Damon suspiro pesadamente y luego entro a la academia.  
En el lugar los esperaban Jenna y Ric, ellos se sonreían sin parar mientras hablaban de alguna posible cita. Damon los interrumpió y Jenna le entrego el papel que debía firma para autorizar a Kath a entrar a la academia. Les explico los horarios y que ropa debía comprar. La joven Katherine escuchaba todo emocionaba mientras se imaginaba dando saltos y vueltas.  
Luego de eso Jenna le dijo a Kath que la esperaba al día siguiente después de la escuela y la chica asintió diciendo que estaría a tiempo  
Después de eso Ric le rogo a Damon que lo dejara traer a Kath a la academia todos los días y después de una larga retahíla durante todo el viaje a casa Damon acepto sin problemas. Así que Ric llevaría a Kath y Damon la recogería, era perfecto ya que Damon no tendría que estar saliendo del trabajo para llevar a su hermana.

…

A las 7:30 pm Elena despidió al grupo. Se puso una toalla pequeña en el cuello y salió del salón limpiándose el sudor de la frente con la toalla.

-Como te ha ido?-Pregunto Jenna entrando al cambiador mientras Elena se vestía.

-Bien… Enseñar es… Interesante-Comento Elena anudando los cordones de sus converse.

-Genial-Respondió Jenna sentándose al lado de su sobrina-Quiero… Preguntarte algo.

-Qué cosa?

-Pues, veras… Hoy se inscribió una chica a la escuela. No ha bailado nunca pero tiene todas las ganas de hacerlo. Le dije que tú le enseñarías lo esencial y luego podría unirse al grupo de novatos…-Dijo Jenna.

-Oh… Y cuál es la pregunta?

-Es que… Te comprometí y no te consulte, entonces quería saber si estás de acuerdo.

-Por supuesto que sí, no hay problema-Dijo Elena sonriendo.

Poco después las dos chicas salieron de la academia, caminaron hasta la estación del metro mientras Jenna le preguntaba a Elena los lugares que había visitado. La chica le contaba emocionada a su tía todo lo que había visto y los increíbles romances que había tenido en cada ciudad.

-… Él era increíble pero todo termino cuando me tuve que ir a vivir a Barcelona-Dijo Elena mientras caminaban a la puerta de la casa de sus padres.

-Un novio en cada ciudad, eres una rompe corazones-Dijo Jenna dándole un ligero empujón.

Elena rio y luego toco el timbre. La puerta se abrió rápidamente y el padre de Elena sonrió en cuanto vio a la chica.

-Elena!-Dijo encantado mientras se acercaba a su hija-Oh Dios, cuanto te extrañe.

-Yo igual papá, te extrañe mucho-Dijo Elena.

-Cariño! Jeremy! Elena está aquí!-Gripo Grayson entrando a la casa.

-Y qué? Yo no existo?-Pregunto Jenna ya que su cuñado la había ignorado totalmente.

-Jenna a ti te veo todos los días, a mi hija no la veo hace años-Respondió Grayson abrazando otra vez a Elena.

-Elena!-Grito Miranda abalanzándose a su hija.

-Mamá!-Respondió Elena gritando como había hecho su madre-Pensé que te vería en la academia.

-Bueno, tenía que preparar la cena para mi hija… Que gusto me da tenerte aquí de nuevo!-Respondió Miranda muy emocionada.

-Así que es verdad que mi pequeña hermana ha vuelto-Dijo Jeremy sonriendo.

Elena lo miro un momento y luego corrió a los brazos que su hermano le ofrecía.

-Pensé que no te vería jamás-Dijo Jer mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su hermana.

Elena sonreía mientras tenia apoyada la cabeza en el pecho de Jeremy.

-Bueno, no agobies a tu hermana… Vamos a cenar-Dijo Miranda.

…

Poco después de las 10:30 pm Jeremy se despidió de todos junto con Jenna. Elena se quedaría en la casa de sus padres mientras conseguía un lugar donde vivir, o al menos ese era su plan.

-Sabes que puedes quedarte a vivir conmigo-Ofreció Jeremy desde el marco de la habitación que era de su hermana.

-Y ver el desfile de chicas que llevas cada noche?-Pregunto Elena levantando un ceja.

-Bueno, puedo comprarte tapones para los oídos si el ruido no te deja dormir-Respondió Jeremy

-Claro que no!-Respondió Elena lanzándole una almohada a su hermano-Pero gracias.

Jeremy sonrió y le dio un abrazo más a su hermana, dejo un beso en la mejilla de la chica y luego salió de la habitación.

Elena miro su habitación que seguía exactamente igual que hace unos años. Sonrió al ver su computador con los miles de adornos que le tenía y decidió prenderlo. El "**_Hola Elena_**" del inicio hizo sonreír a la joven y luego la imagen de fondo de aquel gato pequeño en una canasta la hizo recordar varias cosas. Abrió la carpeta que decía "_Elena_" y encontró lo que ella tenía como "_diario_". Había dejado de escribir en su cuaderno el día que lo perdió así que decidió escribir en el computador todo lo que le pasaba.

Cosas como… "_He discutió con papá por el cambio de escuela_" o "_No puedo dejar de ver esos enormes ojos azules_" la hicieron buscar aquel escrito que tenía como protagonista a aquel chico de ojos azules.

"_Hoy no he parado de verlo, creo que me ha sorprendió más de una vez pero… Sus ojos tienen el poder de hipnotizarme, además… No deja de hacer esa sonrisa torcida. Como quisiera acercarme a hablar con él pero… Me convierto en una completa tonta que no sabe que decir, como pudo pasar eso?_

_Sin embargo… Cuando logro hablarle me transporta a otro mundo, su voz, sus ojos, su olor y su increíble poder de hacerme sonreír me hacen querer no despegarme de él. Me encanta, me encanta todo de él y no logro dejar de pensar en el… Suena ridículo pero hoy… Hoy mientras estaba en clase escribí el nombre del posible hijo que tendría algún día y… Le agregue el apellido Salvatore. Ya sé que suena tonto pero… Se veía genial. Luego me obsesione un poco y empecé a escribir miles de nombres, pero no me importo… Aquel chico me tiene loca._

_Tal vez es demasiado pronto… Tal vez estoy confundida… O tal vez me estoy haciendo la idea que no es pero… Creo que me he enamorado de Damon y aunque trato de no pensar en el no logro hacer. El simplemente se ha metido en mi cabeza y ha construido una casa allí para no irse jamás"_

Elena sonrió mientras recordaba cómo se sentía con el… Y… Se dio cuenta que a pesar que había conocido a muchos chicos ninguno de ellos la habían hecho sentir como Damon. Aquella alegría de llegar a la escuela, los nervios al entrar al salón, los latidos acelerados cada vez que lo veía, y sin duda… Nadie tenía el dulce sabor de los labios de Damon.

Abrió su correo y vio la larga lista de mensajes que le había enviado Damon. Noto que en la información de contacto había una foto de él y una chica rubia, ella tomaba la foto mientras el besaba la mejilla de ella. Claro, como podía Elena imaginar que él estaría solo? Por Dios, mírenlo… Con su sonrisa, su cabello revuelto y sus hermosos ojos azules… Como estaría soltero?  
Verlo con aquella rubia la molesto, no tenía derecho pero la molesto… Así que en un arrebato cerro el correo y apago el computador rápidamente.  
Pensar en Damon no era buena idea y peor aún, pensar durante el largo vuelo devuelta a NY el volver a ver a Damon había sido un terrible error. Estaba allí por la academia, el resto no importaba… Así que mañana iría a la academia y daría todo de ella porque por eso había vuelto, no para buscar un chico de la escuela que posiblemente ya la había olvidado.

* * *

**Gracias por leer!**  
**Espero les guste**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola niñas!  
Bueno, nuevo capitulo... Ya entre a la universidad por lo que el tiempo para escribir a sido nulo... Imagino que ahora actualizare cada semana entre el sábado en la noche o el domingo.  
Es un capitulo largo pero espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3  
"El bar de las casualidades"**

-Elena, es hora de despertar-Dijo Miranda mientras golpeaba ligeramente la puerta. El aviso fue innecesario ya que Elena había despertado hace una hora. Permanecía boca arriba mirando al techo mientras enredaba una y otra vez su dedo índice en su cabello.  
Aquel día empezaría sus clases formalmente, pero eso sería solo hasta las 2:30 por lo que usaría la mañana en buscar un lugar para vivir. Sus padres le aseguraban una y otra vez que no tenía que irse sin embargo el volver a vivir con sus padres era como retroceder en lo que había logrado.  
Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño, frente al espejo cepillaba sus dientes comprobando que estaban quedando bien limpios. Luego se quitó su pijama y entro a la duche disfrutando como el agua tibia iba mojando poco a poco su cuerpo desnudo.  
Algunos minutos después, salió envuelta en una toalla del baño mientras su cabello goteaba una y otra vez. Se acercó a su maleta y saco un pantalón negro, una camiseta cuello V de color gris y una chaqueta de Jean color azul clara.  
Se vistió rápidamente y doblo un poco las mangas de su chaqueta, tomo un fular de color rosa con gris y lo enredo en su cuello. Seco su cabello rápidamente y luego lo sujeto en un bollo.

-Buenos días-Dijo Elena cuando bajo a la cocina y se encontró a sus padres desayunando.

Media hora después Elena estaba caminando por las calles hacia la parada del bus. Espero solo unos minutos y luego subió al autobús sentándose al lado de la ventana para ver a la gente pasar.  
Saco de su bolso los anuncios de renta de apartamentos que Jenna le había entregado el día anterior.  
Casi todos los anuncios eran en el centro, un poco alejado de la academia. Se bajó en una parada que la dejaba una cuadra antes de su primer destino ya que la siguiente la alejaba demasiado, se puso sus gafas oscuras ya que el sol estaba un poco intenso y luego empezó a caminar por las infestadas calles de NY.

…

Damon estaba en la veterinaria alistándose para la larga jornada que tendría ese día, era día de vacunación gratis por lo que mucha gente asistiría.  
En cuanto salió de su oficina vio la enorme fila que había, cientos de gatos y perros estaban junto a sus dueños esperándolo.  
Damon sonrió ya que le encantaba trabajar con animales, era una gran pasión que no podía dejar de lado y no le importaría pasar toda su vida ayudando a esas inocentes criaturas.

Poco a poco fue atendiendo a cada uno, conversando con los dueños y ganándose uno que otro cumplido de alguna chica.  
Después de casi una hora llego un joven con un enorme pastor ovejero inglés. El perro tenía los ojos totalmente cubiertos por el pelo, el chico que venía con el perro revisaba su teléfono mientras sujetaba fuertemente el lazo del perro.

-Nombre del perro?-Pregunto la chica que estaba ayudando a Damon.

-Baloo -Respondió el joven guardando rápidamente su teléfono.

-Hola Baloo-Saludo Damon acariciando el pecho del perro- Mucho gusto, soy Damon-Se presentó el chico con el dueño del perro.

-Jeremy-Dijo el rápidamente ofreciendo su mano.

Damon la tomo y sonrió para luego tomar la jeringa e inyectar al perro.

…

El mediodía llego y Elena termino de ver los apartamentos, todos le habían gustado pero había uno que sin duda había sido su favorito. Miro su reloj y pensó en ir a almorzar sola por ahí cerca ya que a esa hora la casa de sus padres estaría vacía. Vio que había un restaurante con una decoración muy particular, haciéndola sentir como si estuviera en Paris. Entro sin dudarlo y se sentó en la terraza donde había unas sombrillas. Ordeno su almuerzo y mientras esperaba llamo a Jenna para contarle los lugares que había visitado.  
Almorzó con tranquilidad y al final pidió un té de frutas que se lo tomo muy despacio. Se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a la caja. Delante de la chica había un joven alto de cabello café oscuro, tenía un audífono puesto mientras el otro estaba colgando.  
El chico dejo caer una moneda y Elena instintivamente se agacho para recogerla. Sus manos se chocaron por un segundo y el joven levanto la vista para verla.

-Ele…Elena?-Pregunto el chico mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

Ella frunció el ceño confundida sin saber que decir.

-Eres Elena Gilbert?-Pregunto el joven una vez más.

-Si…-Dijo ella extrañada.

-Soy Kol! Kol Mikaelson…-Dijo el joven pero Elena no respondió-Nos conocimos en la escuela.

-Oh Dios mío Kol!-Respondió ella sonriendo al recordarlo.

Kol se acercó a la joven y la abrazo sorprendiéndola mucho, sin embargo le devolvió el abrazo-Como estas? Donde te has metido?-Pregunto Kol sin soltarla.

-Bueno, han pasado muchas cosas…-Respondió Elena sonriendo.

-Que vas hacer ahora? Vamos a dar un paseo?-Pregunto Kol animado.

-No, ahora no puedo… Tengo que ir a dar una clase-Dijo Elena.

-Clase de qué?

-Bueno, soy bailarina profesional y volví a NY para dar clases en la academia de mi madre-Dijo Elena sonrojándose un poco.

-Podría verte bailar algún día?-Pregunto Kol mientras hacia una rápida mirada al cuerpo de la chica.

-Seguro-Respondió ella.

-Quieres que te lleve?-Pregunto Kol.

-Tranquilo, eso no es necesario-Respondió ella.

-Al menos me darás tu numero?-Insistió Kol con una sonrisa pícara.

Elena sonrió y luego clavo sus ojos en los de el-Seguro, tal vez podrías invitarme a hacer algo interesante.

Kol guardo el número que le dio Elena en su teléfono y luego con un rápido abrazo y un beso en la mejilla se despidieron.  
Elena camino hacia la parada del autobús sonriendo por encontrarse con Kol, era un chico agradable que la hacía sonreír sin embargo… Su recuerdo trajo uno más, uno un poco más intenso.  
Como era que te encuentras con un chico de la escuela que hace mucho tiempo no ves y en lugar de recordar los momentos felices que pasaste con ese chico lo que recuerdas es a aquel joven de ojos azules con aquella sexy sonrisa torcida.  
Como era posible?

El autobús de Elena llego sacándola de sus pensamientos y rápidamente se subió a él.  
El viaje a la academia fue un poco largo, sin embargo logro llegar a tiempo. Entro y saludo a todos mientras pasaba a los cambiadores, soltó su cabello para dejarlo en una coleta ya que le gustaba que su cabello se moviera mientras bailaba.

…

-Te has tardado mucho en llegar-Decía Kath en el auto de Ric.

-Lo lamento, se me presento una urgencia y no pude salir-Respondió Ric sonriendo-Lo importante es que ya vamos llegando así que relájate.

-Espero que no me digan nada por llegar tarde vale-Aseguro Kath cruzándose de brazos.

Unos metros más allá Ric detuvo el auto y ambos bajaron para entrar a la academia. En la sala de bienvenidos los esperaba Elena con las manos en la espalda en una perfecta postura.

-Hola, ella tiene una clase-Dijo Ric señalando a Kath.

-Eres Katherine?-Pregunto Elena mirando a la chica.

-Sí, soy yo-Respondió Kath sonriendo sin poder evitar recorrer con la mirada el cuerpo de Elena.

-Bueno, puedes recogerla a las 7:30-Dijo Elena mirando a Ric-Por aquí Katherine.

Ric asintió mientras miraba a la joven, por alguna razón su rostro se le hacía familiar pero… No sabía por qué. No le dio muchas vueltas a eso, seguro la había visto algún día en el hospital así que no importaba. Miro en todas direcciones por si veía a Jenna pero al no encontrar salió de la academia un poco decepcionado.

…

-Bien Katherine…

-Puedes decirme Kath-Dijo la chica interrumpiendo a Elena.

-Kath… Mi nombre es Elena, estaré para ti en todo lo que necesites y voy a enseñarte lo básico. Practicaras dos horas conmigo y luego iras al grupo de novatos… Pero tranquila no hay prisa así que no debes sentirte presionada ni nada por el estilo-Explico Elena sonriendo al final.

Katherine atendía a todo lo que decía Elena y cuando la chica termino, Kath fue a cambiarse de ropa.  
Elena le enseño el calentamiento, la postura, entre otras cosas mientras Kath reía cada vez que lo hacía mal.  
Las dos horas se pasaron rápidamente, Elena sonreía ya que, aunque Kath era un poco torpe en sus movimientos se notaba que le estaba poniendo todas sus ganas.  
Elena llevo a la chica hacia el salón de novatos donde Jenna ya estaba y luego se fue a dar su clase con el grupo avanzado.

…

El día acabo rápidamente para Damon, estaba agotado y su espalda empezaba a molestarlo. Miro el reloj y vio que eran las 7 por lo que se cambió rápidamente y salió de la veterinaria para recoger a Kath.  
Mientras estaba en el auto esperando que cambiara el semáforo a verde, tomo su teléfono y le envió un mensaje a Rebekah cancelando su cita de esa noche. Estaba demasiado agotado y lo único que quería era irse a dormir.  
Pocos segundos después recibió un mensaje de vuelta… "_Genial, como siempre cancelando_". Damon torció la boca, no quería discutir con ella pero si la llamaba seguramente tendría que aguantarse el sin fin de reclamaciones que tendría la rubia por hacerle.  
Pronto llego a la academia y se bajó rápidamente para buscar a Kath. Varios de los chicos estaban saliendo por lo que el lugar estaba realmente lleno, miro en todas direcciones y pronto vio a Jenna al lado de su hermana.

-Kath!-Dijo Damon levantando una mano para lo viera. La chica sonrió y lo saludo con la mano para luego despedirse de Jenna-Que tal te ha ido?-Pregunto Damon en cuanto su hermana estuvo cerca.

-Genial! Ni te imaginas lo increíble que es… Lo ves y parece fácil pero hacerlo… Bueno hacerlo es un verdadero reto –Respondió Kath con una enorme sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia el auto.

-Me alegro que te gustara-Dijo Damon quitando el seguro del auto-E imagino que Ric debió irse muy feliz después de ver a Jenna.

-En realidad no-Respondió Kath poniéndose el cinturón.

-No? Por qué?

-Bueno, la chica que me da la clase base es otra y dos horas después paso al grupo de Jenna por lo que Ric no pudo verla.

Damon sonrió al imaginarse la cara de decepción que se llevaría Ric, pobre… Sin duda debió irse muy aburrido pero… Bueno, en algún momento la vería.

-Y… Quien te da la clase?-Pregunto Damon curioso.

-Pues… Es una chica joven, se llama Elena-Respondió Kath sin darle importancia mientras miraba su teléfono.  
"_Elena…_" Aquel nombre retumbo en la cabeza de Damon todo el camino impidiéndole hablar, dejándolo sin una sola palabra mientras se preguntaba cómo era que aún no podía sacarse aquella chica de la cabeza.

-Podemos pedir pizza? Muero de hambre-Dijo Kath cuando llegaron al apartamento y ella dejo su maleta en el sillón.

-Si claro…-Respondió Damon mientras le rogaba a su cabeza que se concentrara en el ahora y no en lo que pudo ser.

Cuando la pizza llego los dos chicos se sentaron a comer aunque Damon seguía en otro mundo. Poco después Kath se despidió y se fue a dormir dejando a Damon solo en la sala.  
El ruido del televisor era lo único que se oía en todo el apartamento, Damon tenía la cabeza recostada en el sillón mirando al techo recordando cada detalle de aquella Elena de la escuela… Podía oír perfectamente su voz en su cabeza, recordar sus ojos, su largo cabello, su sonrisa tímida… Todo, recordaba todo de ella… Y eso solo lo hacía desear con todas sus fuerzas volverla a ver.  
Se levantó del sillón y fue a buscar su laptop… Tal vez era una locura, tal vez jamás le respondería, tal vez… Tal vez no debía buscarla porque él estaba con Rebekah ya que, sabía con exactitud que si por alguna razón el destino se apiadaba de él y lo ayudaba a encontrar a Elena no la buscaría solo para ser su amigo.

Abrió su correo y aquel mensaje que alguna vez Elena le respondió estaba ahí, de primeras… Observándolo y recordándole que aquella chica había salido de su vida tan rápido como entro.  
Pensó varias veces que le escribiría, no podía simplemente decir… "_Hola Elena, quería saludarte y preguntarte donde estabas… Quisiera verte_". No, en definitiva no podía ser tan directo ya que no quería que supiera que estaba anhelando verla. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y luego dejo sus dedos sobre las teclas de la laptop, cerró los ojos y luego como si quiera decir exactamente lo que sentía empezó a escribir…

"_Elena… Hola  
No se… No sé si te acuerdas de mí, tal vez… Ya me olvidaste pero, quisiera saber de ti, como estas y… No sé, podríamos salir a tomar un café algún día... Solo si tú quieres claro.  
De verdad quiero verte… Aunque es tu decisión.  
Damon_"

…

Desde aquel día que Damon le envió un mensaje a Elena pasó un poco más de una semana. El chico revisaba cada noche su correo sin ninguna respuesta de ella. Aquello lo desanimaba bastante, sin embargo no dejaba de revisar cada noche su correo esperando saber algo de ella.  
Por otro lado Elena estaba avanzando demasiado con Katherine, la chica aprendía con rapidez y era muy disciplinada en todo por lo que las clases eran muy productivas. En cuanto a donde estaba viviendo… Bueno, hace tan solo 2 días se había mudado. Jeremy le había prestado el dinero para el departamento por lo que ahora mismo estaba sola en un pequeño departamento en el centro de NY. Le gustaba, se sentía libre y tranquila… Claro que el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío, ya que ella no había comprado nada, pero no le importaba… Todo lo iría arreglando con el tiempo.  
Además de su rápida independencia, había descubierto que muy cerca de ahí trabajaba Kol. Se lo encontraba cada mañana haciéndola reír o sonrojándola por algún cumplido, verlo la hacía feliz.  
Había encontrado en él un amigo con quien divertirse y hablar de lo que sea sin importarle nada por lo que, había aceptado salir con él el viernes para ir a ver una banda ya que Kol trabaja en buscar nuevos talentos para las disqueras.

Aquel viernes Elena se levantó temprano, desayuno tranquilamente y luego fue a buscar que se pondría en la noche, Kol quería recogerla en la academia pero ella le aseguro que se verían a la entrada del bar por lo que el termino accediendo. Había decidido llevar todo lo necesario para arreglarse y cuando terminara las clases se arreglaría en la academia por lo que fue a bañarse rápidamente y se alisto para irse.

…

Katherine caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela junto con una amiga para ir a la cafetería. Mientras entraba a la cafetería un chico rubio de ojos azules se acercó a ella.

-Kath…-Dijo el chico con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa.

-Matt… Hola-Respondió ella sonrojándose al instante.

-Hola… Quería preguntarte si… No sé, si quieres ir conmigo a un bar esta noche. El amigo de mi primo tiene una banda y nos dejara entrar sin problema-Dijo Matt.

-Oh… Bueno, me encantaría… Seria genial-Respondió Kath llevándose uno mechón de pelo tras su oreja.

-Genial… Paso por ti a tu casa?

-Si… A las 8:30?

-Ok, 8:30-Respondio Matt con una enorme sonrisa y luego se alejó de la chica.

-Vas a salir con Mat! No lo puedo creer!-Dijo la amiga de Kath en cuanto se quedaron solas.

-Lo se… Es increíble… Solo hay un problema-Respondió Kath torciendo la boca.

-Tu hermano?

-Si… No sé cómo se lo diré… Y peor aún, dudo mucho que diga que si-Kath se llevó una mano a la frente mientras pensaba en alguna manera para que Damon la dejara ir.

-Dile la verdad… Seguro que te dice que sí.

…

A las 7:00 pm en punto Damon estaciono el auto frente a la academia, ya no acostumbraba entrar a buscar a su hermana sino que la esperaba pacientemente en el auto. Minutos después salió Kath con su maleta colgada del hombre mientras se frotaba las manos ya que la noche era algo fría.

-Hola, como te fue?-Pregunto Damon en cuanto Kath se subió al auto.

-Bien, genial…-Respondió ella sonriendo.

-Bien… He pensado que podríamos ir a comer algo-Propuso Damon prendiendo el auto.

-Pues… Veras-Kath lo miro mientras se llenaba de fuerzas-Un chico me invito a ver una banda esta noche. Le dije que sí y seria genial que tú me dejaras ir.

-Un chico?-Pregunto Damon levantando ligeramente un ceja.

-Sí, un chico… Es muy educado y atento… Ira por mí en hora y media a la casa… Así lo podrás conocer.

-Y… A dónde irán?-Pregunto Damon tratando de mostrarse muy relajada.

-Pues… No lo sé, es un bar pero tranquilo… Solo tomare una soda y si quieres solo será agua pero por favor déjame ir!-Suplico Kath.

Damon se quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego cedió ante los tiernos ojos que le hacia Kath-Vale, pero te quiero en casa a las 12 y mañana iras conmigo a la casa de los padres de Rebekah.

-Los padres de Rebekah?

-Sí, hace mucho te quieren conocer-Respondió Damon-Es eso o le dices a tu amigo que no iras.

Kath se mordió el labio inferir mientras consideraba sus opciones… Valía tanto la pena Matt como estar con la familia de Rebekah al día siguiente?

-Bien, pero que Rebekah no quiera fingir que somos las mejores amigas!-Respondió Kath.

-Hecho.

…

Damon vio a su hermana por la ventana caminar con aquel chico alejándose de la casa. Le parecía un buen chico aquel Matt pero para él, nadie seria lo suficientemente bueno para su hermana. Aquel instinto sobreprotector empezó a apoderase de él y sin pensarlo dos veces tomo su teléfono para marcarle a Ric.

-Hey, tienes planes para esta noche?-Pregunto Damon en cuanto Ric le contesto.

-"_No, ahora mismo estoy saliendo del hospital… Por qué?_"-Respondió Ric.

-Porque te tengo un grandioso plan… Podríamos ir a un bar donde tocara una banda que me dijeron es buena-Respondió Damon mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

-"_Bien, pasa por mí a la casa… Tengo que cambiarme_".

Damon sonrió en cuanto corto la llamada con Ric y luego de arreglarse tomo sus llaves para ir a buscar a su amigo.

…

-Elena!-Grito Kol quien la esperaba frente a la entrada. La chica camino hasta el con una sonrisa.

-Larga fila-Dijo Elena en cuanto estuvo cerca para luego besar la mejilla del chico.

-Tranquila, a nosotros nos dejan entrar sin problemas-Respondió Kol-Por cierto… Sé que sobra decirlo pero… Estas realmente hermosa.

Elena sonrió mientras recordaba su último vistazo al espejo, su cabello ondulado en las puntas, un pantalón negro, unas botas muy altas y una blusa azul con un ligero escote adelante.

-Gracias…-Respondió ella.

Kol le hizo una seña al tipo de la entrada y el rápidamente los dejo entrar. Se ubicaron en una mesa cerca al escenario y luego pidieron algunos tragos.

-…Y dime Elena, como es que siendo tan hermosa estas soltera?-Pregunto Kol para luego darle un sorbo a su trago.

-Quien te dijo que estoy soltera?-Pregunto Elena levantando una ceja.

-Bueno… Si estuvieras con alguien jamás hubieses aceptado mi invitación.

-Tal vez solo quiero divertirme, no por eso estoy soltera-Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Kol se quedó mirándola fijamente a los ojos mientras ella aun tenia aquella sonrisa-Lo estás?-Termino preguntando confundido por la seguridad que le mostraba Elena.

Ella se acercó un poco más y le susurro en su oído-Nunca lo sabrás…

…

-Es una enorme fila no crees?-Dijo Ric mientras esperaba junto a Damon que la fila avanzara.

-Sí, lo que explica que la banda es buena-Respondió Damon mirando al frente por si lograba ver a su hermana.

-Bueno y… Como te enteraste del lugar?

-Ah pues… Un chico me lo dijo hoy mientras revisaba a su perro-Respondió rápidamente Damon.

-Bien… Oh mira parece que ya vamos a entrar-Dijo Ric.

Unos minutos después lo chicos entraron, se acomodaron en la barra y pidieron dos copas de bourbon mientras esperaban que el show empezara. Ric le estaba contando varias cosas a Damon sobre el trabajo mientras el buscaba con la mirada a su hermana. Poco después la banda entro y todos se levantaron para acercarse al escenario, fue ahí cuando Damon por fin logro ver a su hermana… Tenía una soda en la mano mientras ría junto a Matt. Ric siguió la dirección de la mirada de Damon y rápidamente vio a Kath.

-Así que estamos aquí por Kath-Susurro Ric.

-Solo… Solo quiero asegurarme que ella está bien-Respondió Damon dándole un trago a su copa.

-Eres un hermano sobreprotector y además celoso… Al menos espero que la banda sea buena ya que pasaremos la noche vigilando a tu hermana.

-No nos quedaremos toda la noche, solo quiero ver que ella estará bien y luego nos iremos-Respondió Damon-Pídeme otro trago mientras voy al baño, y por favor no la pierdas de vista.

Ric sonrió y Damon se levantó de la silla para ir al baño. El baño estaba prácticamente vacío ya que la banda había empezado a tocar por lo que todo el mundo estaba viéndola. Poco después salió del baño y mientras caminaba de vuelta hacia su amigo una risa logro captar su atención a pesar de ruido, se giró un poco y entonces vio entre la multitud a una chica que no paraba de reír mientras bailaba. Su mente trajo el nombre de Elena en cuanto logro ver la cara de la chica, se quedó unos segundos observándola y luego camino rápidamente hacia Ric.

-Oye, te acuerdas de Elena?-Pregunto Damon empujando a Ric haciéndolo derramar un poco su copa.

-Cual Elena?-Respondió Ric mientras tomaba una servilleta para limpiar su camisa.

-Elena, la chica de la escuela.

-Oh Elena, la que te traía loquito… Sí que pasa con ella?

-La he visto, esta acá!-Dijo Damon sonriendo.

-Donde?

-Por allá, cerca al tipo con aquel sombrero negro.

Ric se levantó de la silla para poder verla y luego rio por lo bajo cuando vio a la chica-Esa no es Elena, es la profesora de ballet de Kath-Respondió Ric volviendo a sentarse.

-Qué? Elena es la profesora de Kath…-Respondió Damon alucinando mientras miraba en la dirección de la chica.

* * *

**Gracias por leer!**

**Espero les guste! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola señoritas divinas!**

**Uish estoy super perdida por el foro... Vuelvo y me doy cuenta que hay como tres historias mas y todo el mundo a actualizado jjajajajajja**

**Bueno, por fin termine el capitulo, fue duro escribirlo porque nunca tenia el tiempo... Creo que mis profesores se ponen de acuerdo para llenarme de trabajos Se suponía que el sábado terminaría el capitulo pero tenia entrenamiento de natación por lo que el tiempo libre para escribir se fue al piso.**

**Hoy... Aunque llena de trabajos dije "VOY A TERMINAR AL CAPITULO" y cha cha cha channnn Lo termine!**

**Jamas me habia sentido tan feliz de terminar un capitulo ajjajajaja**

**Bueno espero que les guste y lo disfruten, lo hice entre miles de cosas pero con mucho amor.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**"Y entonces llego Rebekah y todo se complicó"**

Rebekah acababa de llegar a su casa cuando sintió que su teléfono empezaba a vibrar, lo sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta y vio que era un mensaje.

"_Tu novio está aquí, en el bar que te dije esta tard_e" Leyó la chica mientras fruncía el ceño. Tomo las llaves de la casa y salió corriendo hacia aquel bar.

…

30 minutos después Rebekah entro al bar con la vista fija hacia la barra, sabia con exactitud que Damon estaría en la barra por lo que no perdería su tiempo buscándolo en otro lugar.  
Y tal como había pensado lo vio junto a Ric mientras hablaban muy cerca con una copa en la mano cada uno. Camino hacia ellos justo en el momento que Damon término su copa.

-Hola cariño-Dijo Rebekah dejando a Damon inmóvil-Pensé que me habías dicho que no saldrías hoy.

-Bekah… Que sorpresa-Respondió Damon mirando alternativamente a su amigo y a Elena que seguía al lado del escenario-Bueno…. Lo que pasa es que Ric me dijo que saliéramos, estaba un poco deprimido por la muerte de un paciente.

-Cuál?-Pregunto Rebekah mirando a Ric que escondía su boca con la copa.

-Eh… Henry-Respondió Ric rápidamente.

-Henry? El que murió hace tres días?-Pregunto Rebekah apretando los ojos con sospecha.

-Sí, le tenía aprecio y… No podía irme a tomar un miércoles… No estaría bien-Mintió Ric con velocidad.

-Ah…-Respondió simplemente Rebekah reconociendo que Ric decía la verdad-Y… No piensan invitarme un trago?

-Claro amor-Dijo Damon levantándose de su silla para que Rebekah se sentara. Se dio la vuelta dos segundos y cuando busco con la mirada a Elena una vez más, ella ya no estaba.

…

-Así que salimos por que….?-Pregunto Elena cubriéndose un poco los brazos ya que empezaba a hacer frio.

-No sé, solo quise tomar aire y no quería dejarte sola-Respondió Kol sonriendo.

-Que caballero de tu parte hacerme salir para aguantar frio.

-El que tengas frio no es un problema-Respondió Kol extendiendo los brazos-Yo puedo solucionar eso.

Elena lo miro por unos segundos y luego suspiro-Sabes que solo somos amigos verdad?

-Por supuesto, acaso que estás pensando?-Respondió el con picardía.

Elena sonrió y luego dio dos pasos hacia el chico para refugiarse en los cálidos brazos de su amigo. Se sentía bien ahí, se sentía protegida, se sentía como hace mucho tiempo no se sentía y por un instante deseo no separarse nunca de esos brazos… Pero luego una ráfaga de aire golpeo su rostro recordándole que el solo sería su amigo.

-Deberíamos entrar-Dijo Elena separándose de Kol con delicadeza.

-Sí, eso será buena idea-Respondió Kol con resignación.

…

-… Entonces Mague dijo que yo estaba equivocada pero en realidad no sabía de qué estaba hablando-Decía Rebekah mientras Damon buscaba desesperadamente a Elena con la mirada-A quién buscas?

-Qué?-Respondió Damon mirando a su novia.

-Que a quien buscas? Desde que llegue no dejas de mirar a todas partes.

-Oh en serio? No lo había notado-Respondió Damon volviendo a su búsqueda.

-Damon! Basta, que pasa a quien buscas?-Dijo Rebekah un poco exasperada por la poca atención que le estaba dando su novio.

Damon iba a responder que no buscaba a nadie, que se tranquilizara pero entonces vio entrar a Elena y Rebekah dejo de existir en su mundo-Ya regreso-Dijo simplemente y luego se fue.

-Damon!-Grito Rebekah muy enojada. Se iba a ir tras su novio pero luego sintió como alguien la agarraba del brazo.

-Ya vuelve, solo le parece haber visto a un viejo profesor de la universidad y ha ido a saludarlo-Dijo Ric como excusa.

…

Kath sonría mientras Matt le hablaba sin realmente prestarle atención, estaba englobada con los ojos azules les chico y como subía y baja las cejas cada vez que hablaba, además de que cerraba ligeramente los ojos cuando reía y eso le parecía realmente adorable; pero la imagen de Rebekah junto a la barra llamo su atención… "_Que hace la desagradable Rebekah aquí?_" Se preguntó Kath.

-Me disculpas un momento?-Le dijo Kath a Matt.

-Oh claro, te espero aquí-Respondió Matt recibiendo la soda que la chica le ofrecía.

Kath camino hacia la barra y puedo ver a Ric, entre cerro los ojos deduciendo el por qué ellos estaban ahí. Sintió como sus mejillas empezaban a sonrojarse por la evidente molestia que le producía ver a Rebekah.

-Hola Ric-Dijo Kath llamando la atención del chico.

-Kath!-Respondió Ric realmente sorprendido.

-Hola Katherine-Saludo Rebekah.

Kath la miro unos segundos y con una rápida y fingida sonrisa la saludo-Que hacen aquí?

-Oh pues…-Ric se veía acorralado al tener a Rebekah y Kath al lado, que se supone que diría? Kath era mucho más astuta para darse cuenta cuando le mentían y seguramente la excusa de Henry no se la creería.

-Y tú que haces aquí? No se supone que aun eres una niña como para estar en un bar?-Pregunto Rebekah antes de que Ric pudiera decir algo.

-Perdón?-Respondió Kath indignada levantando una ceja y asesinando a Rebekah con la mirada-Eso es algo que no te incumbe.

-Sabe tu hermano que estas aquí?-Pregunto Rebekah empezando a molestarse por el tono de voz de Kath.

-Obviamente-Respondió Kath.

-Oh… Entonces por eso Damon está aquí... Para vigilar que no hagas nada malo-Respondió Rebekah con maldad-Por eso no dejaba de buscar y buscar por el bar…-Kath entrecerró los ojos mientras Rebekah le sonreía-Tranquila, en algún momento confiara en ti.

Kath la miro por unos segundos y luego decidiendo que no tenía sentido discutir con Rebekah se dio la vuelta para alejarse de aquella rubia.

…

-Me esperas un segundo, voy a hablar con los chicos de la banda… No me tardo- Dijo Kol en cuanto la banda dejo de tocar.

Elena sonrió y con un rápido apretón de manos dejo ir a su amigo quedándose sola en su mesa. Saco su teléfono para entretenerse un poco y se encontró con varios mensajes de Jenna… _"No me dijiste que saldrías…" "Por qué no me invitaste?" " Estoy muy aburrida en casa!" "Sabias que de cada 6 de 7 mujeres en NY se aburren en casa los viernes porque sus sobrinas no las invitan a nada?"_ Elena sonría con cada mensaje de Jenna, se sintió un poco mal por no haberla invitado y con un rápido _"Te lo compensare"_ le respondió a sus mensajes.

Guardo una vez más su teléfono y se giró a ver al escenario que ahora solo estaba adornado por instrumentos, se bebió su copa de un tirón y luego tamborileo sus dedos en la mesa.

-Señorita Elena?-La chica reconoció esa voz y se dio la vuelta para ver a Kath sonriendo.

-Kath… Que sorpresa-Respondió Elena acercándose para besar la mejilla de la chica.

-La sorpresa es mía… Y debo decir que es muy agradable verla aquí-Respondió Kath sonriendo sinceramente.

Elena invito a Kath a sentarse en su mesa mientras que Damon las miraba desde la distancia; el chico había visto entrar a Elena junto con Kol, había visto el instante perfecto para acercarse cuando vio que la chica se queda sola pero se detuvo en el instante exacto que vio a su hermana acercase a Elena.  
Como era posible? Acaso no podría acercarse a Elena o que ocurría?  
Suspiro pesadamente y luego se acomodó tres mesas atrás de las chicas.

-Y entonces Kath… Si viniste con el chico que te gusta porque estás aquí conmigo?-Pregunto Elena cuando Kath le conto que Matt la había invitado al bar.

-Bueno… Todo iba bien hasta que vi al mejor amigo de mi hermano y lo que se podría decir la novia de mi hermano-Respondió Kath poniendo los ojos en blanco-Me acerque para saber que hacían en este lugar pero… Salí discutiendo con ella cuando me dijo que mi hermano estaba aquí para vigilarme porque no confiaba en mí…

-Asumo que no tienes una buena relación con tu cuñada-Dijo Elena.

-Cuñada? Oh no… Jamás he aceptado que ella es mi cuñada… No tiene lo suficiente para serlo; y respecto a lo otro tienes razón… Mi relación con ella es de lo peor-Concluyo Kath levantando las cejas mientras jugaba con la copa que había en la mesa.

…

-Ya se tardó demasiado-Dijo Rebekah refiriéndose a Damon.

-Ya volverá-Respondió Ric sin mostrar interés.

-Iré a buscarlo-Respondió Rebekah levantándose rápidamente de la silla para ir por Damon.

En su búsqueda seguida por Ric gritándole que esperara a Damon en la barra vio a Kath sentada con una joven desconocida en una de las mesas del frente. Se acercó a la chica solo con la intención de arruinarle el momento.

-Katherine, que haces con esta desconocida?-Dijo Rebekah cuando estuvo cerca a la mesa.

Kath entre cerro los ojos mientras Elena se daba la vuelta para ver a la recién llegada.  
La sorpresa de Elena fue enorme cuando vio a aquella rubia, sabía perfectamente donde la había visto, reconocía esa sonrisa, el cabello, los ojos… Todo ella por la única razón de que la había visto en una foto con Damon.  
El corazón se le paralizo un momento cuando su cabeza empezó a sumar todo…. Y todo fue más claro cuando unos ojos azules aparecieron atrás de Rebekah.

-Cariño, hasta que por fin apareces-Dijo Rebekah dándose la vuelta cuando sintió a Damon a su lado para luego besarlo delante de una atónita Elena.

Damon se soltó con delicadeza de los brazos de Rebekah para mirar a Elena.

-Creo que me ha ido bien con los chicos-Dijo Kol, volviendo en el momento menos oportuno-Y… Hola…-Dijo al ver a tanta gente cerca a la mesa.

Elena se aclaró la garganta llenándose de valor para luego levantarse de su silla e irse a escudar al lado de Kol.

-Ella… Ella es Katherine, una de mis estudiantes en la academia-Dijo Elena mirando a la chica-Y ellos son…-Elena se quedó en silencio un segundo para tomar aire.

-Damon Salvatore…-Respondió el chico un poco molesto por la cercanía entre Elena y Kol.

-Damon? Acaso no estudiamos juntos?-Pregunto Kol tratando de recordar al chico.

-Si… Los tres estuvimos juntos-Respondió Damon mirando a Elena fijamente.

-Salvatore! Claro… Ya te recuerdo, como estas?-Pregunto Kol extendió su mano para saludar a Damon.

-Bien, muy bien… Por cierto te presento a Rebekah-Respondió Damon.

-Hola, soy Rebekah… La novia de Damon-Dijo la chica dejando en claro cuál era su relación.

-Genial… Por qué no se sientan y tomamos algo, yo invito-Ofreció Kol con una sonrisa.

-Eso sería genial-Respondió Damon acercando una silla a la mesa.

Elena se sentó al lado de Kath sin decir una sola palabra, mientras que Kol y Damon establecían una conversación. La chica quería salir corriendo de ahí, no soportaba ver las manos unidas de Damon y Rebekah… O los besos que de vez en cuando se daban, eso la estaba torturando y lo único que deseaba era salir corriendo de ahí.

Por otro lado Kath se había ido a buscar a Matt por lo que Elena estaba ahí, siendo observaba por Damon y Rebekah deseando que la tierra se partiera en dos.

-Elena, no has tomado ni un solo trago… Quieres que te pida otra cosa?-Pregunto Kol al ver que la copa de la chica estaba intacta.

-No… Estoy bien… Pero estoy cansada… Podríamos irnos ya?-Pregunto Elena con un ligero tono suplicante mientras unía por un instante su mano con la de Kol.

Damon observo ese gesto y sintió que la sangre le hervía, quiso abalanzarse sobre ellos y llevarse a Elena muy lejos solo para tenerla para él.

-Oh no seas aburrida, porque no vamos a bailar… Seguro te animas-Dijo Rebekah sonriendo.

-Esa es una buena idea, vamos a bailar-Respondió Kol tomando la mano de Elena con fuerza para levantarla de silla y obligarla a ir a la pista.

Elena no se resistió ya que en cierto modo logro alejarse de Damon, sin embargo Damon se levantó a invitar a bailar a Rebekah para estar cerca de Elena.  
El ambiente en la pista de baile era tenso, Elena mantenía el rostro escondido en el hombro de Kol para no ver a Damon que estaba enfrente de ella mirándola atentamente.

-Es extraño encontrarnos con el no crees?-Pregunto Kol.

-Si… Muy raro-Respondió Elena mirando solo un segundo en la dirección de Damon.

-Sabes, no sé si es mi imaginación pero siento que Salvatore me quiere clavar algo en la espalda.

-Mmm… Tal vez sea tu imaginación… Sin embargo no deberíamos arriesgarnos-Respondió Elena sacándole una sonrisa a Kol.

-Si… O podríamos ver hasta dónde llega-Respondió Kol acercándose al oído de Elena de una manera que a la vista de todos se veía muy sensual-Seguro que él no ha logrado olvidarte.

-No creo que sea buena idea-Respondió Elena girándose un poco dejando su rostro muy cerca al de su amigo.

-Yo creo que si es una buena idea-Respondió Kol para luego robarle un rápido beso a Elena delante de Damon.

-Damon a dónde vas!-Dijo Rebekah cuando su novio la soltó bruscamente y salió rápidamente hacia la puerta.

-Y ahí lo tenemos-Dijo Kol sonriendo mientras Elena miraba por donde Damon se había ido.

…

-Entonces… Si tu hermano está aquí nuestra cita se acabó-Dijo Matt un poco desanimado.

-No! Bueno, no lo sé… Es complicado, no tenia en mis planes que él se apareciera por acá- Respondió Kath cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno no importa… Vimos la banda que es lo importante… En otra oportunidad te llevo a tu casa-Respondió Matt con una enorme sonrisa.

-Sí, claro… En otra oportunidad-Respondió Kath para luego acercarse y darle un abrazo al chico.

Luego de despedirse rápidamente de Matt, Kath volvió a la mesa donde encontró a una mal humorada Rebekah.

-Donde esta Damon?-Pregunto Kath.

-Ha salido-Respondió Rebekah sin ver a la chica.

Kath sonrió al ver el humor de Rebekah y camino hacia la puerta para buscar a Damon.

…

-Ve tras el-Le dijo Kol a Elena separándose rápidamente de la chica para entretener a Rebekah.

Elena suspiro y camino lentamente hacia la puerta, cuando salió lo vio sentando en la acera.  
La chica se acercó lentamente y se sentó al lado de Damon quien la ignoro totalmente.

-Deberías volver… No creo que a tu novia le guste quedarse sola-Dijo Elena pensando que ese sería un buen tema de conversación.

-Bueno, tú deberías entrar… No creo que a tu novio le guste que lo dejes solo-Respondió Damon mordaz.

-Kol no es…-Elena suspiro, porque le iba a dar explicaciones a Damon? Acaso eso haría un cambio? El tenía novia y eso no cambiaría-Solo vine a decirte que fue agradable volver a verte.

Elena se levantó de la acera y Damon se giró a verla por primera vez-Por qué te vas?-Pregunto Damon al ver que la chica se alejaba de él.

-Tengo que irme-Respondió Elena sonriéndole.

Damon frunció el ceño y se levantó de la acera-Te volveré a ver?

-Supongo, en las clases de tu hermana-Respondió Elena.

Damon bajo la mirada, no quería verla solo por coincidencia… Quería verla para tomar algo, charlar sobre donde ha estado ella todo este tiempo y tal vez… Tal vez intentar lo que nunca empezó.  
Cuando subió la mirada una vez más vio en aquellos ojos chocolate la invitación perfecta para hacer lo que estaba pensando.

La tomo del brazo y se la llevo hacia el callejón. Elena lo miraba sin poder hacer nada mientras caminaba detrás de él tratando de no tropezar con sus propios pies.

-Que haces con Kol?-Pregunto Damon dejando a la chica muy cerca de la pared.

-Solo somos amigos-Respondió la chica dando un paso hacia atrás.

Por qué dio un paso hacia atrás? Acaso se sentía intimidada o que pasaba?

-Amigos? Y por eso te beso?-Pregunto Damon acercándose a la chica.

-No… Solo lo hizo jugando… No era enserio-Respondió Elena y dio otro paso hacia atrás.

-Jugando por qué?-Pregunto una vez más compensado la distancia acercándose a la chica.

-No… Puedo decírtelo-Respondió Elena dando otro paso hacia atrás chocando con la pared.

-Cuál es el secreto?-Pregunto Damon acercándose otra vez a la chica.

Elena lo miro sin saber que responder, podía ver que a Damon no le había hecho gracia lo que había pasado con Kol y peor aún… El que no le contara porque lo había hecho lo estaba molestando a un más.  
La chica le sonrió tratando de relajar la situación y Damon suavizo la mirada, luego dejándose llevar levanto una de sus manos y acaricio la mejilla de la chica. Elena cerro los ojos disfrutando de lo suave que se sentía y Damon se acercó un poco más para dejar sus labios sobre los de Elena.  
Ella espero que Damon iniciara el beso pero nunca lo hizo, solo tenía los labios de él pegados a los de ella sin hacer nada.

-Por qué no me besas?-Pregunto Elena sin separar sus labios.

-Por qué no lo haces tú?-Respondió Damon.

-La última vez lo hice yo-Respondió Elena sacándole una sonrisa al chico.

-Tienes razón-Respondió Damon y luego tomo el rostro de la chica con las dos manos para empezar a besarla suavemente.

…

Cuando Kath salió del bar vio a Elena con su hermano dirigirse al callejón, se asomó un poco para verlos y aunque no oía nada de lo que hablaban se notaba que algo muy íntimo estaba pasando. El que se besaran luego de su conversación hizo sonreír a la chica, se dio la vuelta para darles privacidad y volvió al bar encontrándose con Rebekah.

-Y tu hermano?-Pregunto Rebekah tratando de salir.

-Oh… Dijo que te vayas para tu casa-Respondió Kath sonriendo.

-No te creo.

-Créeme, él ya se fue si quieres sal y mira.

Rebekah se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño-Y te dejo aquí sin importarle?

-No, en realidad me iré con Ric quien está en la barra aun-Respondió Kath señalando la barra-Damon tenía que hacer algo… No sé qué puede hacer a esta hora pero yo de ti me preocuparía.

Rebekah torció la boca dejándose envenenar la cabeza por las palabras de Kath y dándole un ligero empujón a la chica salió del bar para subirse al primer taxi que paso.

Kath sonrió enormemente y volvió a la mesa para esperar que Damon volviera.

…

-Me vas a dejar sin aire-Dijo Elena separándose un poco de Damon.

-Lo lamento, es solo que había olvidado lo increíble que es besarte-Respondió el chico sonriendo.

-Solo nos besamos una vez.

-Una vez… Bueno, fue suficiente para no olvidarme de ti-Elena sonrió y Damon se acercó a dejar un rápido beso en los labios de la chica.

-Debemos volver, donde está tu novia que seguro no le hará mucha gracia que entremos juntos-Dijo Elena y luego se separó de Damon-Escucha Damon… Esto no volverá a pasar.

-Qué? Por qué?-Pregunto Damon muy alarmado.

-Por qué?-Elena sonrió como si eso no fuera obvio-Porque estas con Rebekah, no voy a arruinar tu relación.

-Elena no…-Trato de hablar Damon pero Elena puso un dedo sobre los labios del chico.

-Solo no volverá a pasar, solo… Solo seres amigos y ya-Respondió Elena y luego se dio la vuelta para volver al bar.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y perdón por la tardanza **


	5. Chapter 5

**Señoritas!**

**Un placer estar de nuevo por aquí... El día de mañana... O mejor dicho hoy tengo clase hasta las 2 pm por lo que decidí por trasnocharme para acabar el capítulo...**

**Espero les guste y que no tenga casi errores... Tengo los ojos medio cerrados por lo que ya no veo bien jajajajja Sin embargo no podía esperar por subirlo.**

**Les mando un abrazo grande y gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**"La conciencia y el egoísmo"**

El fuerte ruido del timbre despertó a Elena de su sueño. Entre abrió los ojos y noto que el sol golpeaba con fuerza la ventana tratando de meterse entre las cortinas.  
El timbre sonaba una y otra vez por lo que la chica se levantó de la cama y camino descalza por la casa. En su recorrido hacia la puerta choco con su bolso y sus zapatos botados por ahí, cuando por fin llego abrió rápidamente y se encontró a Jeremy sonriendo.

-Vaya pinta la que tienes-Dijo Jeremy mirando a su hermana de arriba abajo-A qué horas llegaste?

-No lo sé-Respondió Elena haciéndose a un lado para acercarse al espejo que tenía en la sala-Oh Dios!-Dijo la chica al ver como su maquillaje se había corrido hasta el punto de hacerla ver con unas horribles ojeras.

-Y como la pasaste?-Pregunto Jeremy caminando hacia la cocina.

-Bien, eso creo…-Respondió Elena dejándose caer en el sillón mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

-Como que crees? Estabas tan ebria que no lo recuerdas?-Pregunto Jeremy acercándose a la chica con un vaso de jugo.

-No… Es solo que… La noche término algo extraña…-Respondió Elena recordando lo que había pasado…

_Unas horas atrás…._

_Elena entro al bar y segundos después Damon entro. Kol estaba en la mesa esperando que su amiga volviera, la chica le sonrió y se sentó a su lado mientras que Damon los observaba desde la barra._

_-Y cómo te fue?-Pregunto Kol._

_-Bien, supongo-Dijo Elena dándole un largo trago a la botella que había en la mesa._

_-Pero que paso?-Se interesó Kol._

_-Nos besamos-Dijo Elena dándole otro trago a la botella._

_-Elena Gilbert…-Dijo Kol con una sonrisa._

_-Por favor no digas nada._

_-Vale… Pero, Damon viene para acá una vez más._

_Elena se quedó tensa en su silla y se bebió el contenido de la botella de un trago, justo en el momento en el que Damon se sentaba a su lado._

_-Bebe más despacio-Dijo Kol al ver la botella vacía._

_-Tenía sed-Dijo la chica un tanto nerviosa._

_-Que estabas haciendo con la boca para que te diera sed?-Pregunto Kol con una sonrisa a lo que Elena respondió dándole un ligero golpe con el pie bajo la mesa._

_-Nada… Podemos irnos ya?-Pregunto Elena con enfado._

_-Si claro, voy a pagar la cuenta-Respondió Kol y luego se levantó de su silla._

_Elena tamboreo los dedos sobre la mesa al encontrarse sola una vez más con Damon._

_-Haces eso siempre que estas nerviosa-Dijo Damon poniendo una mano sobre la de Elena para que la chica se detuviera._

_-Que haces aquí? No deberías estar con tu hermana o con tu novia?-Pregunto Elena quita su mano de la de Damon._

_-Pues… A mi hermana se la ha llevado Ric a casa y mi novia… De ella no quiero que hablemos-Respondió Damon girándose un poco para ver a la chica mejor._

_-Y… Entonces de que quieres hablar?_

_-Pues nos besamos y luego dijiste que solo seriamos amigos… Por qué tengo que aceptar eso? Quien te da a ti el derecho de tomar esa decisión? Porque no creo que sea buena idea y no pienso hacerte caso porque… Hace unos años tomaste una decisión y me alejaste de ti por 9 años… Creo que no eres esencialmente buena tomando decisiones así que, en esta ocasión yo voy a decidir y digo que no voy a alejarme de ti así que tendrás que vivir con ello-Dijo Damon mirando a la chica muy serio-Ahora ve a casa-El chico se acercó y beso la frente de Elena que permanecía estática sobre la silla._

-Elena?-Pregunto Jeremy moviendo su mano en frente de su hermana-Oye recuerda que no leo la mente.

-Perdona, solo he recordado algo-Respondió ella tomando un poco de jugo.

-Quién es?

-Qué? Como que quien es?-Dijo Elena confundida.

-Elena… No pones esa cara de tonta por nadie… Así que debe ser especial-Respondió Jeremy sonriendo-Dime quien es mi futuro cuñado.

-No es…-Dijo Elena pero luego sonriendo-La verdad… Recuerdas al chico que bese la noche antes de irme?

-Mmm… Si, que pasa con él?

-Bueno… Nos encontramos anoche por casualidad.

-Casualidad?-Pregunto Jeremy.

-Te lo juro que fue por casualidad-Aclaro Elena-La cosa es que el verle me movió todo y creo que yo también desperté eso en el porque nos besamos en el callejón-Dijo Elena un poco avergonzada.

-Así que vas con un tipo y te besas con otro en el bar-Dijo Jeremy sonriendo.

-Si lo dices así suena mal… Es que no me pude resistir a sus ojos azules, su sonrisa… Todo, es simplemente perfecto… Damon es perfecto.

-Damon?-Pregunto Jeremy algo confundido-Cual es su apellido?-El chico saco su billetera de sus pantalones buscando algo con rapidez.

-Salvatore… Por qué?

Jeremy entrecerró los ojos al encontrar lo que buscaba, luego sonrió al ver la tarjeta y la giro para que su hermana la viera-Damon Salvatore, veterinario.

-Qué?-Dijo la chica acercándose a quitarle la tarjeta a su hermano.

-Hace unos días lleve a Baloo a vacunación, Damon el que me atendió me dio su tarjeta… Y creo que si este no es tu Damon entonces hay un chico muy parecido a él andando por ahí.

-En donde es?-Se interesó Elena.

-Es cerca a mi casa, puedes acompañarme el lunes si quieres…-Respondió Jeremy sentándose al lado de su hermana.

La chica miro la tarjeta de Damon unos segundos y luego negó con la cabeza-No, no creo que sea buena idea-Respondió devolviendo la tarjeta.

…

El lunes en la mañana Katherine estaba terminando de arreglar su cabello. El fin de semana había pasado rápido entre discusiones de Kath y Damon ya que, después de la noche del viernes en la que Damon tuvo que aceptar que Kol se fuera con Elena el sábado no fue algo mejor… El chico se levantó temprano solo para recordarle a Kath que tenían un trato en el que ella había prometido ir aquel día a la casa de los padres de Rebekah.

Al principio a la chica le pareció gracioso pero al ver la mirada seria de su hermano se dio cuenta que estaba hablando en serio… Así que hay se armó una terrible tormenta en la cual Kath alegaba diciendo que no iría a ningún lado ya que el había ido a vigilarla y eso no era parte del trato. Por otro lado Damon decía que aun así la había dejado ir y que tenía que cumplir lo que prometió.

Pasaron un largo rato discutiendo y luego Damon dijo que si no iba con el perdería toda una semana de salidas… Kath dijo "_Que importa, no tenía planeado salir_" y eso molesto mucho a Damon…. Acaso aquella niña siempre ganaba?

Luego de eso uso como un método desesperado el ballet, "_bien, no vayas…. Pero no iras a ballet en una semana_" dijo Damon cruzándose de brazos. Kath sonrió ya que era gracioso que usara eso… "_Vale, no me dejes ir a ballet... Yo pierdo una semana igual que tu perderás la oportunidad de ver a Elena_" Respondió Kath con una sonrisa. Damon miro a su hermana unos segundos preguntándose en qué momento su pequeña hermana le ganaba en todo.

Así que aquel lunes la joven Katherine iría a la escuela común y corriente y luego a la clase de ballet.

-Vas a tomar jugo de naranja?-Pregunto Damon terminando de servir el desayuno cuando Kath llego a la cocina.

-Si-Respondió ella sentándose en la mesa de la cocina-Y… Ya decidiste si puedo ir o no a ballet?-Pregunto sonriendo.

-No, no lo he pensado…-Respondió Damon dejando el desayuno frente a Kath-Aunque qué sentido tiene no dejarte ir?

-Ninguno, lo único que pasa es que pierdes un día de la costosa matricula-Respondió Kath para luego darle un sorbo a su juego.

-Exacto…-Dijo Damon sentándose frente a su hermana.

Así que básicamente no habría castigo para la chica, aunque Damon no era tonto y Kath lo sabía por lo que tendría que estar preparada para cualquier ataque inesperado de su hermano.

…

En la tarde Damon caminaba por los pasillos del hospital buscando a su amigo cuando se encontró con Rebekah.

-Que haces aquí?-Pregunto Rebekah mordaz.

-Estas enojada?-Pregunto Damon sin ánimos de discutir.

-Oh pues… Déjame ver… Me dejaste tirada en el bar y además no eres capaz de decírmelo sino que me mandas un mensaje con tu hermana… Enojada? No acaso debería estarlo?-Respondió Rebekah cruzándose de brazos.

Damon escucho con atención y supo que debía hablar con su hermana, aunque no la haría quedar como una mentirosa delante de Rebekah.

-Mira fue un error, cuando estés de humor hablamos….-Respondió Damon dándole un ligero apretón al brazo de Rebekah para alejarse de ella.

Rápidamente recorrió los pasillos para llegar a la oficina de Ric donde le habían informado que su amigo estaba. Entro sin avisar y se encontró a Ric dando un salto sobre su silla mientras intentaba bajar las piernas de la mesa.

-Oh… Me has asustado-Dijo Ric acomodándose una vez más-Que haces aquí?

-Esa es la forma de saludar?-Pregunto Damon cruzándose de brazos.

-Hola Damon como estas?-Respondió Ric de forma irónica-No debería hablarte, cada vez que tienes una pelea con Rebekah soy yo el que debe aguantarse su mal humor por el hospital.

-Lo lamento, pero esta vez yo no le hice nada… -Respondió Damon sentándose en la silla de al frente.

-Entonces quién?

-Kath...-Respondió Damon levantando un ceja mientras torcía la boca-Lo que me recuerda por qué vine.

-Y qué es? Quieres que le hagamos un trasplante cerebral a tu hermana a ver si deja de ser ella?-Pregunto Ric con una sonrisa.

-No, no creo que cambie aunque la hiciéramos nacer otra vez-Respondió Damon riendo un poco-Lo que quiero es que hagamos un cambio. Yo llevo en la tarde a Kath y tú la recoges.

-Y por qué?

-Porque seguro que te mueres por ver a Jenna, cada noche me la encuentro-Damon sonrió de lado al ver como Ric bajaba las piernas de la mesa.

-En serio?-Pregunto Ric con emoción.

-Claro.

-Bien, no hay problema-Respondió Ric volviendo a una postura relajada pasando los brazos por detrás de su cabeza-Un momento… Esto lo haces para encontrarte con Elena?

-No… Por qué dices eso?-Dijo Damon con inocencia.

-Damon… No creo que sea buena idea que la busques, ella te dejo claro que no quiere nada contigo.

-Déjame ponértelo así… Si te besas con Jenna y luego ella dice "_es mejor que seamos amigos porque tu estas con otra persona_" creerías que ella solo quiere ser tu amiga?-Pregunto Damon apoyando los brazos en la mesa.

-Primero, si yo estuviera con alguien no estaría besándome en callejones con otra persona y segundo… Bueno creo que no tengo nada, sin embargo creo que debes tener tu distancia con Elena.

-Mira, solo recoge a mi hermana en la noche vale-Respondió Damon levantándose de la silla para luego dirigirse a la salida.

…

A las 4:00 pm Elena estaba estirando sus largas piernas mientras esperaba que llegara Kath. Tenía nervios de pensar en encontrarse con Damon así que como medida preventiva le dijo a la secretaria que cuando llegara la chica le dijera que pasara así no se encontraría con Damon.  
Se acercó al reproductor de sonido y puso música, no era fan de la música típica del ballet así que puso algo un poco más de su gusto. Busco en su teléfono y conecto los parlantes para que la habitación se llenara de la voz de Rihana. A Elena le encantaba combinar los suaves movimientos del ballet con la energía de Rihana así que empezó a bailar con los ojos cerrados improvisando cada movimiento, dejándose llevar por la música…

-Eso sí que es increíble-Dijo Kath recargada en la puerta.

Elena se giró suavemente en punta de pies para ver a la chica, le sonrió enormemente al verla sola y con un gesto la invito a unirse a ella.

-Podemos practicar con esta música hoy si quieres-Dijo Elena.

-Genial, eso me encantaría-Respondió Kath mientras empezaba a estirar.

Aquella clase fue para ellas más como un juego, Kath no dejaba de reír mientras trataba de seguirle el ritmo a Elena… Siguiéndola por la habitación e imitando cada salto que daba la chica y Elena… Bueno ella parecía estar en su propio mundo, dejando que su cuerpo actuara por sí solo.  
Unos golpes en la puerta las hicieron salir de su nube de felicidad por lo que Elena camino hacia la puerta para ver quién era.

-Hola… Lamento interrumpir pero estoy esperando a Kath-Dijo Jenna sonriendo.

-Cómo? Qué hora es?-Pregunto Elena confundida.

-Las 6…

-Oh Dios se nos ha pasado el tiempo, Kath mañana seguimos… Has estado increíble hoy-Dijo Elena mientras Kath recogía sus cosas y se iba con Jenna.

Elena fue por su teléfono y tomo la toalla para pasársela por el cuello. Aquel día no tendría clase en la noche por lo que estaba libre desde ese instante. Camino por los pasillos para ir por su bolso e ir a comprar una taza de café al frente. Se puso un suéter de color gris que dejaba uno de sus hombros descubiertos y camino hacia la salida.

-Ya regreso-Le dijo Elena a la chica de la entrada y luego se acercó a la puerta. Algo en la sala de espera llamo su atención haciéndola quedarse un momento inmóvil, se giró un poco y vio a Damon sentando con una revista en sus manos.  
El chico levanto la mira al sentir que alguien lo observaba y sonrió al ver que era Elena.

-Hola-Dijo Damon acercándose a la chica para luego besar la mejilla de ella sin permiso.

-Hola-Respondió ella un poco nerviosa.

-Vas a salir?-Pregunto Damon.

-Si… Voy por un café-Respondió Elena señalando el lugar.

-Perfecto te acompaño-Respondió auto invitándose mientras abría la puerta para Elena.

Ella dudo un segundo pero la sonrisa que Damon le hizo sacudió todas sus dudas y salió de la academia seguida por el chico.  
Pasaron la calle sin decir nada mientras que Damon observaba aquel hombro descubierto que lo invitaba a recorrerlo con sus labios. "_No pienses en eso ahora_" se dijo Damon cerrado los ojos un momento para luego mirar a otro lado.  
Entraron a la cafetería que estaba un poco llena, Elena se acercó a la fila mientras Damon se paró a su lado.

-Y… Que haces aquí?-Se atrevió a preguntar Elena.

-Bueno… Traje a mi hermana hoy pero no te vi lo que me hizo pensar que me estabas evitando… Pero luego dije "Oh no Elena no haría eso… Seguro está ocupada"-Dijo Damon haciendo que Elena se sonrojara-Por lo que decidí esperar que te desocuparas.

-Para qué?-Pregunto la chica avanzando un poco en la fila

-Porque me moría por verte-Dijo Damon de lo más normal.

-Damon no…-Trato de decir Elena.

-Bienvenida, que le sirvo-Dijo el chico tras el mostrador.

Elena se quedó callada por lo que Damon pidió algo rápidamente.

-A mí me das un latte y para ella un capuccino con mucha espuma-Dijo Damon recordando que a la chica le encantaba el capuccino.

El chico les sonrió y Damon pago, luego fue a buscar una mesa libre seguido por Elena.

-Por qué haces esto? Acaso no eres feliz con tu novia?-Pregunto Elena en cuanto se sentó.

-Mmm… Veras, no es que sea o no feliz con ella… Yo no quiero hacerle daño porque ella significa mucho para mí… Hemos estado juntos desde la universidad y no es fácil olvidar tantas cosas juntos-Respondió Damon, aquello no le gusto a Elena… La forma como hablaba de ella la molestaba porque no quería que aquella chica fuera importante para Damon-Sin embargo…No ha habido un solo día en que no pensara en ti… Ni uno solo.

Elena se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba los azules ojos que tenía al frente-Te hice mucho daño verdad?-Pregunto con un poco de miedo.

-Digamos que… Jamás acepte que desaparecieras-Respondió Damon para luego darle paso al chico que les llevaba las bebidas- Aquella noche que no besamos me hizo pensar que podría pasar toda una vida contigo y que jamás necesitaría nada más, pero después del fin de semana tuve que aceptar que aquello jamás se haría realidad…-Continuo Damon cuando se volvió a quedar solo con la chica.

-No debí irme así… Pero… Era una oportunidad única, jamás se presentaría dos veces en mi vida-Explico Elena.

-Lo sé, y no te juzgo… Pero podrías haberme dicho adiós-Respondió Damon acariciando la mano que tenía Elena sobre la mesa.

-Lo lamento-Susurro Elena mientras miraba sus manos y apretaba ligeramente la mano de Damon.

-Lo bonito de esto es que estas de vuelta-Respondió Damon sonriendo levemente.

Elena lo miro por unos segundos y deseo decirle que se moría por continuar donde se quedó, que deseaba tanto compartir cada segundo de su vida a su lado porque al igual que él, ella sabía que jamás necesitaría nada si lo tenía a su lado pero… El teléfono de Damon sonó y la hizo salir de aquella fantasía donde ellos serían felices para siempre.

Separó su mano de la de Damon sutilmente y luego tomo su taza para beber un poco de café. Damon miro su teléfono y torció la boca al ver quien era, colgó haciendo que el teléfono dejara de sonar y lo volvió a guardar en su bolsillo.  
Elena se sentía como _"la otra"_ en esos momentos y por alguna razón le causaba gracia… Que la hacía volverse la otra de alguien? Besarse en un callejón? Ir tomar un café? O compartir una charla muy íntima de lo que hubiesen podido ser si nunca se hubieses separado? Ella no lo sabía sin embargo el haberse besado llevaba gran parte de los votos.

-No voy… No puedo dejarte ir otra vez-Dijo Damon sacando a Elena de sus pensamientos-Sé que es egoísta pero no puedo alejarme de ti…

Ella no dijo nada porque estaba en la misma posición, no podía alejarse de Damon a pesar de que su conciencia le pasara cuenta de cobro cada segundo… Que podía hacer? Su parte egoísta le decía que pensara en ella a fin de cuentas ella lo conoció primero y eso le daba un derecho… Pero su conciencia… Su conciencia le decía que ella lo abandono y que en el momento que decidió irse perdió cualquier derecho que creyera tener sobre Damon. Era algo difícil pero… Quien le hacía caso a su conciencia a la primera? Nadie! Y ella no sería la que rompiera aquella "_tradición_".

"_Bien, has lo que quieras… Pero yo estaré aquí esperando pacientemente para decirte que yo tenía razón en cuanto a que alejarte de Damon era la mejor opción_" Dijo su conciencia cuando Elena tomo su decisión.

-Y yo no quiero que te alejes-Contesto Elena ignorando a aquella voz que no parecía querer callarse.

* * *

**Gracias por leer**

**Por cierto... La canción de Rihana es Stay... Tengo metida esa canción en mi cabeza y no puedo sacármela...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola!**

**Hoy me siento como si hubiese alcanzado una meta... Actualizar dos historias el mismo día ha sido un record para mí.**

**Como sea... Como ya dije en Too Close tengo una semana de vacaciones por lo que estaré por aquí seguido esta semana.**

**Espero les guste el capítulo y dejen sus mensajes ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**"Porque él y yo nos pertenecíamos"**

El frio que hacia esa noche era casi insoportable, aunque Elena estaba acostumbrada a las bajas temperaturas. Dirigió su vista hacia la calle mientras iba en el autobús y observo como la acera brillaba por la humedad y el reflejo de las luces de los automóviles.  
La siguiente parada era la suya por lo que se puso sus guantes y guardo el libro que tenía en sus manos, se levantó de su silla cuando el autobús se detuvo y bajo los tres escalones para caminar hacia su apartamento. Le faltaban unos cuantos pasos para llegar cuando empezó a llover de nuevo, las personas que ibas a su alrededor empezaron a correr para refugiarse de la lluvia mientras que ella solo miro hacia el cielo recordando un lindo momento de su adolescencia…

_Algunos años atrás…_

_Elena estaba en clase de deportes, hacia un mal clima y la chica quería irse pronto a los cambiadores, aquel día practicabas baseball… No era tan mala en ello, al menos lograba darle a la pelota por lo que no se aburría jugando, sin embargo hacia mucho frio y ella no quería moverse de su asiento mientras esperaba su turno.  
Por un instante dirigió la vista hacia las pistas para ver a los chicos correr, sus ojos se entrelazaron con unos de color azul que la ponían muy nerviosa. Desvió la vista rápidamente y entonces fue su turno para batear._

_Se levantó del asiento mientras sentía la mirada del chico de ojos azules encima de ella, sentía que no podía caminar y respirar al mismo tiempo así que tropezó un par de veces antes de llegar al lugar donde le entregarían el bate.  
Recibió el bate y lo apretó con fuerza clavando sus ojos en la chica que le tiraría la bola, por un instante cometió el error de mirar hacia donde estaba aquel chico de ojos azules y por ese pequeño instante dejo de pensar. Cuando volvió a la realidad estaba acostada mirando hacia el cielo con varios chicos a su alrededor, un ligero dolor en su frente la hizo llevarse una mano a la cabeza y luego aquel horrible clima se convirtió en una estrepitosa tormenta._

_-Vayan a cambiarse chicos-Dijo el profesor de deportes-Como te sientes Elena?_

_-Bien, supongo que bien-respondió la chica levantándose un poco para quedar sentada._

_El profesor se quitó su chaqueta para cubrir a la chica de la lluvia y luego extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse-Vamos, te llevare a enfermería, aquel golpe con la pelota ha sido bastante fuerte._

_-Yo la llevare, si no le importa-Dijo una voz a la espalda de Elena. Ella se dio la vuelta y volvió a conectar sus ojos con el increíble azul de los ojos de Damon._

_-Bien, por mí no hay problema-respondió el profesor con una sonrisa, luego se dio la vuelta para llamarle la atención a unos chicos._

_Elena le sonrió tímidamente a Damon cuando se quedaron solos y empezó a caminar hacia el edificio de la enfermería._

_-Estas bien?-Pregunto Damon con cierto tono de preocupación._

_-Sí, solo me duele un poco-respondió Elena sonriendo nuevamente. Se quedó callada sin saber que más decir pero camino despacio para alargar el momento, Damon parecía que tampoco tenía prisa por lo que disfrutaron de la compañía del otro en silencio mientras poco a poco sus cuerpos se iban empapando por la lluvia._

La chica busco la llave para entrar a su apartamento mientras su teléfono sonaba, no encontraba ni una cosa ni la otra entre las miles que tenía en su bolso. Para cuando encontró su teléfono este dejo de sonar así que ella volvió a buscar sus llaves.

Algunos segundos después logro entrar a su apartamento y dejando su bolso en sofá se dirigió al baño. Poco después volvió a sonar su teléfono, miro quien era pero no tenía guardado ese número.

-Hola?-Dijo contestando la llamada.

-Hola… Pensé que no me contestarías-Dijo un hombre al otro lado.

-Con quien hablo?-Pregunto Elena al no reconocer su voz.

-Mmm… Bueno, nos tomamos un café hace unos días-Dijo el sonando un poco misterioso.

-Como conseguiste mi numero?-Pregunto Elena adivinando quien era.

-Veras, a mi amigo Ric le gusta tu tía… Así que mientras ellos hablaban aproveche sacarle tu número al teléfono de tu tía-Confeso Damon sin ningún remordimiento.

-Y me llamas por qué…?-Pregunto Elena sonriendo.

-Porque quería hablar contigo y de paso saber si me puedes ayudar con algo.

-Y qué es?

-Pues tengo un problema… Un terrible problema-Dijo Damon usando un tono de voz un tanto dramático-Y solo tú puedes quitarme este problema de encima.

-Y cuál es?-Pregunto Elena algo interesada.

-Es que… Cuando encontré tu numero también encontré tu dirección y… Llamarte sin que me dieras el número ya es bastante grosero como para llegar a tu casa sin ser invitado-respondió Damon.

-Sigues sin decirme el problema-respondió Elena adivinando lo que vendría.

-Pues… Necesito que digas "Damon no hay problema de que vengas a mi casa sin ser invitado" para no sentirme mal.

-Y porque te vas a sentir mal?

-Porque estoy… Aquí.

Elena se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la ventana para ver el auto de Damon al frente-Que haces aquí?-Pregunto aterrada mientras se iba al baño para arreglarse un poco.

-Ya sé que no es debido pero, tener tu dirección y no venir a verte seria como… Tener una botella de bourbon y no bebérsela-Damon hablaba mientras pensaba en bajarse o no del auto.

-No sé si debería dejarte subir, has abusado totalmente de mi confianza-Dijo Elena, en realidad ella lo iba a dejar subir… Obviamente, pero estaba haciendo tiempo para recoger un poco el desorden que tenía-Deberías compensármelo.

-Cómo quieres que te lo compense?-Pregunto Damon de forma picara mientras su cabeza se llenaba de ideas.

-No lo sé, tú eres el que debe pensar en eso.

-Bueno… Déjame subir y ya veré que se me ocurre.

Elena le dio un rápido vistazo al lugar asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden-Bien… Pero espero que sea bueno.

Damon sonrió y se bajó del auto guardando las llaves en su bolsillo-Te va encantar-respondió Damon para luego cortar la llamada y timbrar para que Elena le abriera. Ella se acercó al citofono y toco el botón para que Damon pudiera entrar. Se miró una vez más al espejo y luego escucho el timbre indicándole que Damon ya estaba en su puerta. Se acercó a ella y la abrió lentamente mientras recostaba la cabeza en el borde.

-No puedo creer que en serio estés aquí-Dijo Elena mirándolo a los ojos.

-Por qué te mentira?-Pregunto el cruzándose de brazos, ella puso los ojos en blanco sonriendo un poco.

-Pasa-Dijo Elena haciéndose a un lado, Damon entro y observo el lugar… Cada cosa en esa habitación gritaba Elena sin parar.

-Lindo lugar-Dijo Damon caminando hacia el sofá.

-Gracias… -respondió Elena acercándose al sofá para sentarse-Que haces aquí?

-Quería verte… Has estado evitándome últimamente y es realmente frustrante llevar a Kath a clase y no verte-Respondió Damon sentándose al lado de la chica.

-Sabes que está mal vernos, me siento como la otra, la chica mala de la historia-Respondió Elena acostándose de lado en el sofá.

-No lo eres… Nunca podrías ser la otra para mi…-respondió Damon acercándose a la chica.

-Qué piensas hacer conmigo? Porque… Porque no quiero dejarte entrar en mi vida para que luego me dejes atrás-Confeso Elena.

-No podría hacer eso… Además, tú fuiste la que se metió en mi vida y luego me dejo atrás-respondió Damon acariciando la mejilla de la chica.

-Lo sé y lamento mucho haber hecho eso… Pero…-Elena suspiro pesadamente antes de hablar-Mira, yo no puedo estar contigo mientras estés con alguien más… No estoy dispuesta a compartirte y puede que suene un poco posesivo y que este dejando mis celos a plena vista pero… Simplemente no puedo pensar en el hecho de que estés con alguien más-respondió Elena en un susurro.

-No lo vas a hacer-respondió Damon sonriendo-Solo dame tiempo para hablar con Rebekah.

-Bien, te daré el tiempo que necesites… Solo no me busques mientras eso pasa-respondió Elena con toda la determinación que le fue posible.

Damon la miro en silencio mientras procesaba lo que acaba de decirle la chica… Básicamente no se podía acercar a Elena mientras estuviera con Rebekah… Eso no le agradaba ya que casi se vuelve loco de no ver a Elena por tres días… Pero hablar y romper con Rebekah era algo que aún no había pensado como hacer… Como rompería con ella?

-No puedes alejarme otra vez-Dijo Damon después de unos segundos.

-Vas a estar alejado de mí el tiempo que tú quieras-respondió Elena.

-No… Simplemente no lo acepto-Susurro Damon entrelazando su mano con la de Elena- No puedo estar lejos de ti.

Elena miro al chico que mira sus manos entrelazadas, ella tampoco quería alejarse de él pero… No podía verse a escondidas con Damon como lo estaban haciendo… Eso no era correcto.  
Pero… Como hacer lo correcto cuando lo tenías a él al frente? Como alejarse de él si cada poro de su cuerpo lo llamaba con urgencia? Cómo?  
Era simplemente imposible y aún más cuando el levanto la cabeza y clavo sus hermosos ojos en los de ella. Elena sonrió y paso sus piernas por encima de las de Damon acercándose un poco más, recostó su cabeza en el pecho del chico adoptando una postura como si fuera una niña y se abrazó fuertemente a él.  
Damon la recibió gustoso apretándola a su cuerpo deseando que jamás se separaran.

-Por qué tenías que irte?-Pregunto Damon poniendo su mejilla en la cabeza de la chica.

-Por qué tenías que conseguir novia?-Pregunto Elena sacándole una sonrisa a Damon.

Elena levanto la cabeza encontrándose con los labios de Damon muy cerca, no pudo evitar mirarlos y morderse el labio inferior deseando acercarse a ellos.

Aquel gesto fue una hermosa invitación para Damon y se acercó a besar a la chica, sujetando el rostro de ella con sus manos, Elena entrelazo sus brazos en el cuello de Damon agradeciendo que el la besara. Poco a poco la chica fue separando sus labios abriéndole campo a la juguetona lengua de Damon que no deja de pedir la entrada. La chica disfrutaba del contacto de sus lenguas mientras Damon la empuja lenta y suavemente hacia el sofá hasta que finalmente ella quedo acostada y Damon sobre ella. Elena bajo una de sus manos al pecho del chico mientras Damon deslizaba sus dedos por el abdomen de la chica que había quedado un poco descubierto.  
Tal vez era ese el momento en que la chica debería pensar en lo que esta bien o mal, tal vez debería tomar conciencia que eso no ayudaría mucho para que Damon se alejara… Pero los tal vez no existen así que pensar en lo que está bien o lo que está mal mientras juegas con la lengua de Damon y este te acaricia el abdomen con la punta de sus dedos no es necesariamente importante.  
En realidad, porque Elena debería alejarse de Damon? No! Ella lo conoció primero y él nunca la olvido por lo tanto ellos dos se pertenecían así que nada ni nadie la harían alejarse del chico y! Absolutamente nada la haría parar en ese momento… Así que enredo sus piernas en el cuerpo de Damon mientras que sus manos bajaban a la camisa de Damon para empezarla a subir poco a poco. Damon sonrió sobre los labios de ella levantando un poco el cuerpo para que Elena no tuviera ningún obstáculo al momento de quitarle su camiseta… Por un instante sus labios se separaron y Damon levanto los brazos para que Elena deslizara la camiseta dejando ver su perfecto pecho a la vista de la chica.

-Me toca-Dijo Damon acercándose a la camiseta de la chica. Elena sonrió y Damon empezó a subir la camisa con sus dedos mientras iba besando la piel que quedaba al descubierto, ella levantaba sus caderas mientras Damon pasaba sus labios.

-Estas acaso torturándome?-Pregunto Elena cuando Damon empezó a soplar suavemente sobre la piel de la chica haciendo que algunos escalofríos recorrieran el cuerpo de la chica.

-Tal vez-respondió el mirándola por un instante mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa juguetona.

-Por que dejo que lo hagas?-Pregunto la chica mientras algunos gemidos se le escapaban.

-Porque te gusta-respondió Damon.

Elena suspiro hundiendo su cabeza en las pequeñas almohadas del sofá, Damon tenía razón… A ella le encantaba lo que estaba haciendo el chico… Aquel delicado aire que tocaba su abdomen era algo increíble, tanto que el sonido del teléfono fue totalmente ignorado.  
Entonces la chica escucho algo muy lejos… Una voz.

_**"Hola cariño, pensé que podríamos ir a comer algo… Llámame, estoy cerca a tu casa y… Espero que no olvidaras mi cumpleaños"**_

Elena abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sin querer empujo a Damon cuando se levantó de la silla.

-Oh Dios! Es el cumpleaños de mi hermano-Dijo Elena bajando su camiseta.

-Qué?-Pregunto Damon desorientado mientras se levantaba del suelo-Como que el cumpleaños de tu hermano.

-Sí, lo he olvidado por completo!-respondió Elena llevándose una mano al cabello-Como he sido tan descuidada.

Damon se sentó en el sofá mientras la veía irse a su habitación, torció la boca al comprender que hasta ahí había llegado su noche con Elena… Tomo su camisa del suelo y fue hacia la habitación de la chica.

-Supongo que tengo que irme-Dijo el mientras veía a Elena ponerse unas botas altísimas de color negro.

Ella se levantó de la cama y Damon observo a la chica… Estaba vestida totalmente negro, con un pantalón y una franela que dejaban al descubierto sus hombros-Si quieres puedes venir conmigo… Total mi hermano y tú ya se conocen-respondió ella arreglándose el cabello frente al espejo.

-Como que nos conocemos?-Pregunto el sin dejar de ver el increíble cuerpo de Elena.

-Mi hermano llevo a su perro a tu veterinaria…

-Y no crees que se moleste si me ve llegar?-Pregunto Damon cruzándose de brazos.

-No lo creo… Pero si quieres voy sola-respondió Elena sonriendo.

-Iré contigo… Pero espero que no me dejes solo.

-Claro que no-Dijo Elena pasando por el lado del chico mientras besaba una de sus mejillas.

…

Casi una hora después, Damon y Elena entraron al bar donde se celebraría la fiesta sorpresa de Jeremy… Jenna la había organizado y había invitado a un centenar de personas por lo que el lugar estaba muy lleno.  
Jenna le hizo una seña con la mano cuando vio a su sobrina y luego sonrió al ver que ella no venía sola.

-Pensé que lo habías olvidado-Dijo Jenna en cuanto Elena estuvo cerca-O tal vez te has entretenido?

-Jenna… Él es Damon, seguro lo recuerdas-Dijo Elena haciéndole gestos a su tía para que dejara de hablar.

-Por supuesto…-respondió Jenna sonriendo-Ya llamaste a tu hermano?

-Sí, cuando venía llegando lo llame y le dije que nos veríamos acá.

-Genial… Seguro que esto le va a encantar-respondió Jenna y luego se dio la vuelta hacia una chica que la llamaba.

Damon siguió a Elena hacia la barra mientras observaba como algunos chicos la seguían con la mirada. Eso no le gustaba… Sabía que la chica era realmente hermosa y que cualquiera se fijaría en ella pero no le agradaba la idea que la miraran sin parar, por lo que paso una mano por la cintura de la chica mientras se acercaban a la barra.

-Y… Que vas a tomar?-Pregunto Elena cuando se sentaron en los taburetes.

-No creo que deba tomar, debo llevarte a tu casa-respondió Damon sentándose al lado de ella

-Ohhh… Así que puedo beberme hasta la última gota de este bar y tú me cuidaras-respondió Elena con una sonrisa.

-Si… Aunque tal vez me aproveche de tu estado y continúe lo que dejamos pendiente en tu apartamento-respondió Damon levantando las cejas sugerentemente.

Elena sonrió y pidió un vaso de vodka con jugo de naranja… Un sencillo coctel.  
Poco después Jeremy llego a el lugar, todos gritaron sorpresa mientras Elena estaba entretenida mirando los labios de Damon.

La chica se levantó de su silla un momento para saludar a su hermano y casi instantáneamente volvió al lado de Damon… Que tenía el que te hacia no querer separarte de su lado?  
El por su parte se dedicaba a hacerla reír con cada cosa que decía mientras notaba como los chicos a su alrededor no les quitaban el ojo de encima… Que tenía Elena que lo volvía tan loco? Como podía ella derretirlo con solo sonreír?  
Poco después de casi 9 vasos de vodka Elena se acercó al oído de Damon.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos ya-Susurro la chica para luego reírse.

-Por supuesto-respondió Damon levantándose de la silla mientras tomaba la mano de la chica para ayudarla a bajar.

-Preciosa… Podemos bailar?-Pregunto un chico rubio acercándose a ellos mientras Elena acomodaba su cabello.

-En realidad ya me voy-respondió Elena sonriendo.

-Oh vamos, dile a tu novio que espere un momento-Dijo aquel chico tocándola en el brazo.

Damon acerco a Elena a su cuerpo y rodeo su cintura con su brazo-Ha dicho que no, además… No me da la gana de dejarla ir-respondió Damon de forma grosera mientras Elena sonreía.

-Bien hecho-Dijo la chica mientras caminaba por el bar pasa salir-Escuchaste que ese hombre dijo que eras mi novio?

-Sí, imagino que esa es la imagen que damos-respondió el abriéndole la puerta a Elena.

Elena se dio la vuelta y quedo al frente de Damon mientras este puso una mano sobre el auto.

-La novia de Damon Salvatore-Dijo la chica mientras acariciaba la mejilla de el-Es una lástima que ese puesto ya está ocupado-Elena sonrió tristemente y se dio la vuelta para entrar al auto.

Damon torció la boca ante aquel comentario, claro se lo merecía por andar tras una chica mientras tenia novia… Además sabía que el alcohol ya había hecho efecto en la chica por lo que la volvía un poco más sincera de lo normal.

Por lo que al subirse al auto decidió quedarse callado.

…

-Bien! Hemos llegado-Dijo Elena cuando se detuvo el auto y vio su edificio. Desabrocho su cinturón y abrió la puerta para salir del auto-No vas a subir?-Pregunto la chica cuando noto que Damon no se movía.

-No creo que sea buena idea-respondió Damon sonriendo sin ganas.

Ella lo miro un instante al chico, luego se acercó a la puerta para recostarse en la ventana-La otra semana tendremos un viaje a San Diego… La academia lo paga y si tu hermana logra pasar la prueba que seguro lo va a hacer seria genial que vinieras con nosotros. Sé que dije que es mejor estar lejos mientras no arregles las cosas con Rebekah… Pero, no se… Es otra ciudad y podemos jugar a ser otras personas-Dijo Elena y luego se acercó a besar la mejilla del chico-Descansa.

Damon dudo un segundo pero luego al ver que Elena se alejaba salió del auto-Cuando es?

-La otra semana… Yo te aviso-respondió Elena guiñándole un ojo y luego entro al edificio dejando a Damon con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Gracias por leer!**


End file.
